Thirst
by Nimgartiel
Summary: Lorsque John réalise qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour Sherlock, il décide qu'il doit garder ces sentiments secrets et cela à tout prix. La tension qui en résultera pourrait bien détruire Baker Street. Traduction de Thirst de la talentueuse Bittergreens
1. Chapter 1

**Thirst**

Notes de l'auteur:

Merci encore à A Study in Purple pour son soutien sans faille et son enthousiasme à lire les ébauches de cette histoire, et pour ses talents de Béta! Merci aussi à sev313 pour avoir lu et discuté avec moi des possibles aboutissements de l'histoire et pour m'avoir écouté patiemment radoter à propos des peurs de John.

"The fundamental condition for desire is an absence or lack, but desire is never only an absence." –Leo Bersani

(La condition fondamentale du désir est l'absence ou le manque, mais le désir n'est jamais rien d'autre qu'une absence)

Notes de la traductrice :

Voici ma toute première traduction, je me lance dans un gros morceau et j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Merci à Bittergreens de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire son superbe texte.

Je ne saurai trop vous conseiller d'aller lire l'original si vous pouvez lire l'anglais (disponible sur AO3) =)

Et merci à **Adalas** pour son soutient et sa qualité de dictionnaire de synonymes scabreux )

Enjoy.

 **Chapitre 1**

Tout avait commencé suite à l'incident Moriarty.

C'était ainsi que John l'appelait dans sa tête- il trouvait que ça sonnait mieux que « l'incident avec les bombes » ou encore « l'incident de la piscine ». Ce dernier faisant remonter à son esprit l'odeur écrasante du chlore, les lueurs bleues de la lumière sous l'eau, l'air horrifié de Sherlock, faisant monter la nausée dans sa gorge.

En étant honnête avec lui même, il devait admettre que ça avait commencé bien avant tout ça, mais c'était bien Moriarty qui avait porté le fait à son attention. Moriarty, ondoyant autour de lui dans les vestiaires, ses doigts autour de la gorge de John, avait murmuré à son oreille : « Je sais ce que tu ressent pour lui. Ca ne sera jamais réciproque tu sais. Il n'éprouve pas les mêmes…besoins. »

Ses mains glissant le long de ses côtes, s'imposant sous le gilet de John, ses doigts effleurant les hanches du blond, le faisant se débattre. « Doucement petit soldat. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. J'essais juste d'attacher une bombe à ton torse. Tu as vraiment des problèmes de confiance mon Dieu. ».

Il mâchait du chewing-gum à la menthe verte. Il faisait du bruit en mâchant, comme une vraie adolescente, sa bouche grande ouverte, révélant ses molaires pendant qu'il regardait John. Ses pupilles tellement dilatées que ses yeux étaient noirs.

« Il est comme moi. Nous n'avons pas besoin des mêmes choses que vous autres. Nous ne sommes pas à la merci de ces vulgaires désirs physiques. »

Moriarty joua avec le chewing-gum dans sa bouche puis lécha la joue de John dans un geste d'une obscénité rare. « C'est bien trop bestial. Cela ne retient pas notre intérêt. L'esprit avant tout."

John tourna la tête. L'odeur du chewing-gum l'étouffait.

"Un problème, Johnny boy? Ca te rappelle quelque chose?"

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Moriarty alors qu'il remontait doucement la fermeture éclair du gilet de John.

« Sherlock devrait se sentir chanceux que je n'ai recours à rien de plus sordide que des bombes… Je pourrais te faire toutes sortes de choses, ici, dans l'ombre. Ce serait notre petit secret. Sherlock n'en saurait rien. »

Il colla à nouveau sa bouche contre l'oreille de John, qui pouvait sentir une eau de Cologne couteuse sous l'odeur écrasante du chewing-gum. « Je suis sur que vous avez fait toute sorte de chose dégoutantes dans les vestiaires des garçons n'est pas, Dr Watson ? »

Il recula après avoir fermé le gilet. « Il doit bien y avoir quelque raison que ce soit pour qu'il vous garde auprès de lui. Qu'est ce qu'il trouve si attirant chez vous? » Ses doigts bougèrent pour toucher la joue de John.

Le toucher était étrange. Selon John c'est de cette façon qu'on aurait touché un cadavre, un toucher curieux et perturbé. « J'imagine que vous êtes potentiellement délicieux. Toute cette chair, douce et stupide… Ca me pousse à me demander quel est le goût des gens ordinaires. » Il caressa la lèvre inférieure de John avec son pouce. « Je devrais peut être vous ouvrir en deux pour le découvrir. Bien sur je partagerai avec Sherlock. Vous aimeriez ça, n'est pas ? N'est-ce pas Johnny boy?"

John n'avait pas bien dormi durant les semaines suivantes. Il avait honte du fait d'avoir été affecté à ce point. Il était soldat après tout, les menace de mort étaient monnaie courante. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent à propos de Moriarty. Il avait réussi à se glisser sous sa peau et y avait laissé un sentiment d'horreur dont John ne semblait pas pouvoir se débarrasser. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller la nuit après un cauchemar, avec l'impression de toujours sentir les mains reptiliennes sur sa peau.

Il y avait pire cependant, pire que le souvenir des mains mornes, pire que le regard inhumain de Moriarty et c'était qu'il avait raison. Il avait raison à propos de John. Il voulait Sherlock. Il voulait Sherlock d'une force qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie au cours de ses précédentes relations. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu passer à côté de ce sentiment jusqu'à présent. Comment était-il possible qu'il lui ai fallut les commentaires d'un psychopathe pour qu'il réalise ce qui lui avait échappé ?

Il lui était impossible de savoir quand ce revirement s'était produit. Impossible de trouver le moment exact ou son affection pour Sherlock s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus important, une chose incontestablement… sexuelle.

Comparer sa relation avec Sherlock à celles qui avaient précédés n'était pas d'une grande aide car rien dans la façon dont John interagissait avec Sherlock, n'était semblable aux précédentes relations qu'il avait eu. Il avait l'impression que tout s'était produit petit à petit mais en y réfléchissant bien, il était clair pour John que ce n'était pas le cas.

C'était comme si Sherlock avait eu un pouvoir magnétique, poussant John de plus en plus près, jour après jour, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à faire des choses qu'il n'aurai jamais imaginé faire durant sa vie pré-Sherlock. Notamment se réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour pourchasser des meurtriers sur les toits de Londres, fouiller dans des bennes à ordure avec Sherlock pour trouver des preuves ou encore retirer calmement des doigts cramés du grille pain.

Bien sur, Sherlock aussi s'était adapté à lui, changeant quelque peu ses habitudes pour mieux incorporer John. Des choses que John n'avait jamais vu Sherlock faire pour quiconque. Il ralentissait naturellement son rythme quand ils marchaient ensemble, pour s'adapter aux pas plus courts de John, il tenait la porte ouverte pour lui et il préparait systématiquement deux tasses de thé quand il en avait envie.

Alors que le fossé entre eux s'était amenuisé, leurs deux vies s'emmêlant aussi clairement que deux pièces d'un puzzle, les notions d'espace personnel entre eux avaient commence à s'évaporer. Ils réussissaient à se comprendre quasiment parfaitement sans prononcer un seul mot. John était capable d'anticiper la moindre demande de Sherlock, il voyait l'incertitude dans ses yeux quand il avait une question, lui tendait son téléphone avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche il se rapprochait un peu plus de Sherlock chaque jour, comme une planète qui serait entrée en orbite.

Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il avait réalisé son attirance, qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il avait dérivé. Cette seule prise de conscience aurait déjà été perturbante, mais le fait que ce soit Moriarty qui lui avait permit de comprendre, rendait le désir de John quelque peu pervers. Son émoi était en quelque sorte enchevêtré dans le souvenir de cauchemars.

Sherlock s'était montré étrangement tranquille dans les jours qui avaient suivi. La rencontre les avait indubitablement troublé tous les deux, mais il avait l'air, à sa manière, presque aussi troublé que John. Quelque chose avait imperceptiblement changé entre eux. Ils possédaient de nouvelles informations l'un sur l'autre, à propos de leur attachement, ce qui était en quelque sorte encore plus important que l'expérience de mort imminente.

Ils avaient tous les deux dévoilé leur jeu à propos de leurs sentiments. Il avait été clair dès leur rencontre qu'ils étaient capable de risquer leurs vies l'un pour l'autre mais lorsque John avait attrapé Moriarty et avait dit à Sherlock de s'enfuir, il n'y avait pas de doute sur l'ampleur du sacrifice qu'il était prêt à faire.

Même si John voulait croire que Sherlock était impliqué avec lui, leurs interactions quotidiennes, provoquaient ses doutes. Cependant, l'expression qui était passé sur le visage de Sherlock quand il avait vu John à la piscine, l'horreur absolue lorsqu'il avait réalisé ce qui se passait, ne laissait aucun doute. John avait compris à cet instant que Sherlock ferai n'importe quoi pour lui sauver la vie.

Ajoutez à ça la prise de conscience soudaine de John à propos de son attirance pour Sherlock, et il s'était retrouvé complètement désarmé, ne sachant pas comment faire face à ses sentiments. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il avait pu rester si obtus. Il n'avait jamais réalisé avant le peu d'espace physique qui existait entre eux. Désormais, il devait faire face à de petits pics de désir à chaque fois que lui et Sherlock entraient en contact physiquement, c'est-à-dire tout le temps.

John avait commencé à réaliser la fréquence de ces contacts dans les jours qui avaient suivi l'incident Moriarty. C'était comme si sa conscience sensorielle avait été augmentée à sa capacité maximale. Rien ne lui échappait : la main de Sherlock frôlant la sienne alors qu'ils marchaient, ses hanches inclinées vers lui lorsqu'il se tenait derrière lui, son long buste au dessus de lui sur le canapé alors qu'il se penchait pour attraper son ordinateur portable. Ils avaient le genre d'intimité physique que John avait uniquement expérimenté au cours de ses relations les plus longues. Ceci était surprenant, pas seulement parce que lui et Sherlock ne couchaient pas ensemble ou qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis plus d'un an mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il s'agissait de Sherlock qui éprouvait une aversion profonde et inaltérable pour les autres êtres humains. John était semble-t-il l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Au début, il avait pensé pouvoir ignorer ce sentiment. John avait déjà eu à faire face à des désirs non partagés par le passé et il avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir indemne. Cependant, avec Sherlock c'était différent. Tout d'abord, jamais il n'avait eu par le passé à vivre avec l'objet de son affection. Ensuite, Sherlock étant Sherlock, il ne suivait jamais aucune règle à propos de rien. John s'était rapidement rendu compte que Sherlock n'avait aucune notion de ce qu'"espace personnel" voulait dire, ce qui était prouvé par quasiment chacune de leurs interactions. Il était impossible pour lui d'ignorer la chaleur qui se répandait dans son estomac à chaque fois que Sherlock se rapprochait de lui.

L'ampleur du problème de John devint évidente immédiatement après leur rencontre avec Moriarty.

Il venait de se réveiller à cause d'un cauchemar qui s'était efface aussitôt ses yeux ouverts- les couleurs fuyant pour laisser la place à l'obscurité alors qu'il essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur. Le cauchemar était en rapport avec Moriarty il ne pouvait se souvenir des détails, seulement que ce dernier l'avait raillé à propos de Sherlock. Le feu lui était monté aux joues d'embarassement suite aux paroles de Moriarty. Mais ces paroles avaient également contribué à répandre une vague de chaleur dans son estomac et en se réveillant, John avait découvert avec horreur que son excitation était visible sous les couvertures.

Il se tourna sur le côté, déterminé à ignorer son érection naissante. Il refusait de fantasmer sur Sherlock cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il devait tuer ce sentiment dans l'œuf avant de perdre le contrôle. Il se rendormit, les poings serrés.

Il rêva de la piscine à nouveau, mais cette fois, Moriarty n'était pas présent. Sherlock avait arraché le gilet de ses épaules, mais après l'avoir jeter au loin, il avait attiré John dans ses bras et enfoncé son visage dans le cou du blond.

"Mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé"

En y réfléchissant plus tard, John réalisa que c'était terriblement peu ressemblant, Sherlock ne s'était jamais excusé pour quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. Cependant dans son rêve, l'émotion dans sa voix était réelle, ce qui provoqua une torsion dans la poitrine de John.

"Je suis tellement, tellement désolé"

Sa prise autour de la taille de John était si ferme qu'il l'écrasait pratiquement contre son torse. John dut passer ses mains entre eux deux et pousser sur le torse de Sherlock pour pouvoir reculer un peu et respirer.

"Ca va. Je vais bien. Tout va bien"

Il sentit le souffle de Sherlock contre sa nuque alors qu'il soupirait de soulagement mais il ne recula pas plus.

Il était étrange de voir Sherlock si vulnérable mais cela donna instinctivement l'envie à John de le protéger. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules du brun et exerça une légère pression.

"Tout va bien à présent."

Il pouvait sentir Sherlock trembler et quelque chose en lui se ramolli quand il réalisa que Sherlock avait été terrifié à l'idée que John puisse être blessé. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun et commença à les caresser doucement, de la même façon que sa mère le faisait lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il ne pouvait se calmer.

Sherlock était vouté dans ses bras et John pouvait sentir son soufflé paniqué contre son cou. Il posa sa bouche contre dans les boucles brunes, murmurant des paroles apaisantes tout en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux.

"Chut, tout va bien."

Il sentait le souffle de Sherlock ralentir doucement bien qu'il tremblait toujours.

Sherlock s'éloigna légèrement et pressa son front contre celui de John. « Dieu merci tu va bien. Pendant un moment j'ai… » Les yeux bleus de Sherlock s'ancrèrent à ceux de John, brulant d'inquiétude.

En voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son ami, John sentit quelque chose se révéler en lui.

Il prit doucement le menton de Sherlock dans sa main et attira la bouche du brun contre la sienne.

Il gardait les yeux ouverts alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient, remarquant l'air choqué sur le visage de Sherlock qui se transforma rapidement en désir. Il ferma les yeux en voyant le brun faire de même et entendit un son faible dans sa gorge qui ne pouvait être qu'un gémissement.

Il glissa ses doigts plus avant dans les cheveux de Sherlock alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, Sherlock ouvrant la bouche contre celle de John. Il accepta l'invitation tacite, caressa la lèvre inférieure du brun avec sa langue, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement du fond de la gorge.

Après quelques instants, John s'éloigna, haletant, tentant de retrouver un semblant de contrôle.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je s…"

Sherlock ne le laissa pas finir. Il embrassa John avec avidité, la bouche ouverte, ses dents éraflant la lèvre inferieure du blond, agrippant son T-shirt à pleines mains, pour attirer John encore plus près de lui.

"Oh seigneur…" John sentit ses jambes faiblir et il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas rester debout.

Gardant ses lèvres pressées contre celles de Sherlock, il les guida tous les deux à genoux sur le carrelage dur. Sherlock était cambré contre lui et ce fut au tour de John de laisser échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit l'érection du brun contre sa hanche.

Il retira ses mains des cheveux de Sherlock pour faire tomber le blazer de ses épaules. Il y avait bien trop de tissus entre eux à son goût. Il précipita ses mains sur la poitrine de Sherlock et fut récompensé par un hoquet lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent les mamelons du brun qui se laissa retomber sur ses talons, entrainant John avec lui.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas tenir droit si tu fais ce genre de choses » Il était essoufflé et John observa les rapides mouvements de sa poitrine sous les pans béants de sa chemise.

John lui sourit et s'installa entre les genoux de Sherlock "Oh non, c'est beaucoup, beaucoup mieux"

Sa bouche trouva celle de Sherlock à nouveau et il se pencha au dessus du torse de Sherlock. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui et pendant un instant, il fut submergé par le nombre de choses qu'il voulait lui faire, tous les endroits qu'il voulait toucher, lécher et sucer.

Sherlock était penché en arrière, son poids sur ses coudes et lorsque la langue de John caressa la sienne, il fit rouler instinctivement ses hanches contre celles du blond. Celui-ci senti un frisson le traverser à ce contact.

"Merde" Il brisa le baiser, haletant "Tu pourrais refaire ça ?"

A bout de souffle, Sherlock acquiesça et obéi, poussant plus fort cette fois de façon à frotter son érection contre celle de John, qui tendait le tissu de son pantalon.

"Doux Jésus" John se cambra sous la sensation et Sherlock recommença, s'étirant cette fois pour lécher le cou du blond en même temps.

Un cri étranglé s'échappa des lèvres de John et il s'effondra contre les hanches du brun. « Merde Sherlock… »

Ils commencèrent à bouger l'un contre l'autre dans une sorte de rythme régulier, tous les deux bien trop près du bord pour pouvoir exercer le moindre contrôle. Les bras de John tremblaient de chaque côté de Sherlock tandis qu'il se battait pour supporter son propre poids. La tête de Sherlock était rejetée en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, les tempes trempées de sueur, ses yeux noirs lorsqu'il fixait John.

"Attends…" Il fallut à John toute la force de son self contrôle pour stopper le mouvement de ses hanches. « Je veux… » John haleta. « J'aimerai te toucher avant de jouir mais je ne peux pas… »

Sherlock acquiesça et laissa tomber ses hanches, se reculant encore plus sur ses coudes. Cette simple vision de Sherlock s'offrant à John était plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Les doigts tremblant, John défit les boutons du pantalon de Sherlock et fit glisser le tissu vers le bas. Il émit un grognement lorsqu'il vit le sexe gonflé du brun il était coloré d'un rouge profond, son extrémité déjà luisante de liquide pré-séminal.

John glissa une main entre eux, prit le membre dans sa main et commença à le caresser. Il entendit le sifflement aigüe de sa respiration suite au contact de sa main et il regarda les yeux de Sherlock papillonner puis se fermer alors qu'il commençait son mouvement de va et vient.

"Oh mon dieu, Sherlock…"

Les hanches de John commencèrent à bouger au même rythme que celui de sa main sur le sexe de Sherlock, s'écrasant contre la cuisse du brun. Il espérait que cela ne dérangeait pas Sherlock car il était rendu trop loin pour s'arrêter.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que Sherlock ne se crispe contre lui, ses hanches se lançant en avant dans la main de John lorsqu'il jouit dans un cri. John le caressa jusqu'à ce que tout le sperme soit répandu.

John le suivit peu de temps après, jouissant dans un jet chaud, dans son propre pantalon, contre la jambe de Sherlock. Il supposait qu'il aurai du se sentir quelque peu honteux mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était un contentement ensommeillé alors qu'il baissait sa bouche humide contre celle de Sherlock et qu'il l'embrassait minutieusement, son corps s'effondrant pour venir se blottir contre Sherlock.

Sherlock lui rendit son baiser, ses mains dérivant vers les fesses du blond, le pressant plus fort contre lui, dans un baiser long, lent et profond. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient allongés sur un carrelage froid, à côté d'une piscine, John sentait qu'il aurai put rester là, embrassant Sherlock pour l'éternité.

Il se réveilla au milieu de cette pensée et senti le contentement le quitter alors qu'il reprenait conscience de sa propre chambre et de la furieuse érection entre ses jambes. Il était surprit par l'intensité de sa désolation alors qu'il réalisait qu'il se trouvait seul, dans sa chambre et que Sherlock n'avait jamais pleuré de soulagement en voyant que John allait bien pour ensuite jouir dans sa main. John n'était pas seulement déçu, il se retrouvait dans une grande souffrance.

Il se retourna dans son lit, bien trop conscient du fait que cette érection n'était pas de celles que l'on peut ignorer. Il laissa sa main descendre le long de son ventre et glisser sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il se dit que tout irai bien, tant qu'il ne laissait pas ses pensées dériver vers le brun qui lui servait de colocataire.

Il commença à se masturber, doucement, se débattant pour que son esprit reste entièrement vide.

 _Ne pense pas à Sherlock. Ne pense pas à Sherlock._

Il ferma les yeux, se forçant à penser aux mêmes choses qu'à son habitude lorsqu'il se caressait et ce fut un succès pendant quelques instants. Mais soudain, le souvenir de la bouche de Sherlock contre son cou lui revint à l'esprit, son souffle chaud lorsqu'il expirait et John poussa un long gémissement à cette pensée.

Non. Il ouvrit les yeux et écarta cette image. N'y pense pas. Ce n'était pas réel. Alors qu'il commençait à s'imposer un rythme, son souffle devint plus rapide et il repoussa les draps pour pouvoir observer le mouvement de son poing alors qu'il se masturbait.

Cependant, dès qu'il commença à se perdre dans le plaisir, il se mit à imaginer le sexe de Sherlock dans sa main, imaginant qu'il caressait le brun et non lui-même. La chaleur qui se répandit dans ses reins suffit à lui faire pousser un grognement. C'était trop bon et pendant un moment, il se laissa aller au fantasme. Il imaginait toutes les parties de Sherlock qu'il n'avait pas été capable de gouter dans son rêve. Il se vit lécher la courbe sous l'oreille de du brun, forçant sa tête en arrière en tirant sur ses cheveux- ses boucles brunes si douces- il enfonça son visage dans le cou de l'homme, aspirant la peau, provoquant des marques sur la chair fragile, des marques qui seraient visibles le jour suivant. Des bleus violet sur la peau pale de sa gorge.

John se tourna sur son ventre et gémit dans l'intérieur de son coude. Jamais, aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il n'avait été aussi excité par un fantasme. Il se mit à pousser dans son propre poing, imaginant que le corps de Sherlock était sous lui et que c'était en lui qu'il s'enfonçait et il accéléra le rythme, pensant aux sons qui sortiraient de la gorge de Sherlock sous lui, la manière dont son corps de cambrerai contre le sien.

Il gémit à nouveau, plus fort et il camoufla son visage dans son coude pour étouffer ce son. Il se mit à baiser son propre poing, agrippant les draps avec son autre main. Ses mouvement rendus pressants, désespérés alors qu'il imaginait Sherlock l'encourager à bouger plus vite, à le prendre plus fort, lui dire qu'il voulait le sentir plus profondément en lui. C'est à cette dernière pensée que John perdit pied, il jouit dans son poing en quelques jets chauds, mordant la chair de son bras pour s'empêcher de crier.

Il lui fallut quelques instant avant de s'écrouler sur son côté, son ventre rendu poisseux par son propre sperme, son cœur tambourinant dans ses oreilles. Il frotta son visage avec ses mains, tandis qu'un sentiment d'horreur venait remplacer la chaleur de ce qui venait de se passer.

Quoi que ce soit, il était évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple fantasme et John n'avait pas la moindre idée de qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire à ce propos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux**

 _Notes de l'auteur en fin de chapitre_

John se réveilla le lendemain au son des notes du violon de Sherlock. C'était bon signe, cela voulait dire qu'il réfléchissait et à en juger par le genre de la mélodie, ses pensées n'étaient pas trop sombres. Contrairement à ce que Sherlock avait l'habitude de jouer, cette musique était douce et légère.

John fut tellement curieux de connaitre les raisons de la bonne humeur de Sherlock qu'il descendit la moitié des escaliers pour se rendre dans la salle de bain avant de se remémorer son rêve de la veille.

Il se figeât, une main posée sur la rampe, ébranlé par le souvenir, saisi de panique.

Que se passerai-t-il si Sherlock réussissait à deviner son rêve en le regardant ? Si de quelque manière que ce soit, il comprenait que John s'était soulagé en pensant à lui ? Il ne savait vraiment pas si le brun serait capable de le démasquer. Les capacités de Sherlock avaient cela de déconcertant que John n'arrivait pas saisir comment son ami réussissait à comprendre les choses. Il ne s'en était jamais inquiété mais il n'avait jamais eu à lui cacher quoi que ce soit auparavant.

Il fut brièvement tenté de remonter dans sa chambre et d'y rester jusqu'à ce que Sherlock quitte l'appartement.

Le violon avait cessé de résonner :

"John?"

Trop tard, il devait faire un trait sur cette option. S'il décidait maintenant de remonter, cela ne ferait que rendre Sherlock curieux et il ne le lâcherai pas avant d'avoir trouvé la raison qui poussait John à agir si étrangement.

La seule solution était d'agir comme si tout était normal. Il ne pouvait décemment pas éviter Sherlock pendant les prochains jours, ou semaines, avant que cette folie ne le quitte. Dieu sait qu'il avait toujours été habitué à cacher des choses aux yeux d'Harry lorsqu'ils étaient petits, sa curiosité dépassant de loin celle de la plupart des grandes sœurs qu'il connaissait. Cependant, les pouvoir de déduction d'Harry étaient loin d'être aussi brillants que ceux du brun.

Il inspira profondément puis descendit et se dirigeât vers la salle de bain.

"Bonjour" lança-t-il avant de fermer la porte, ce qui sembla satisfaire Sherlock car il recommença à jouer.

Lorsqu'il émergeât de la salle de bain vingt minutes plus tard, propre et rasé, il se sentait plus apte à faire face à Sherlock et son regard scrutateur. Il avait laissé l'eau emporter le plus de souvenirs possible de la nuit précédente.

Sherlock posa un regard satisfait sur John.

"Parfait, tu es habillé, il y a du thé pour toi. Lestrade a appelé, je lui ai dit que nous serions là dès que tu serai levé. »

Reconnaissant, John saisit la tasse de thé fumante et s'assit à la table, quelque peu éberlué. Sherlock l'avait attendu alors qu'il venait d'être mit sur une nouvelle affaire ? Et il lui avait préparé du thé ? Il avala une gorgée et réalisa que le brun l'avait préparé exactement de la façon qu'il préférait, sans sucre et la parfaite quantité de lait. Il sentit une vague de chaleur lui traverser la poitrine, qui n'était pas due qu'au thé. Il camoufla son sourire derrière son mug, mieux valait qu'il ne s'habitue pas à tout ça—la bonne humeur de Sherlock disparaissait en général aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue.

« Alors, cette affaire ? »

Il était entrain de ranger son violon dans son étui. « Il y a eu un meurtre dans une boucherie à Hammersmith... Lestrade n'a pas eu le temps de me donner les détails mais il semblerait que ce soit sinistre. »

Sinistre? Cela expliquait le ton joyeux de son ami. Le brun se redressa et posa les yeux sur John, il semblait radieux. Comme à son habitude, il portait son blazer sombre par-dessus une chemise bleu foncé. Le bleu de la chemise faisait ressortir ses yeux qui semblaient plus clairs que la normale, bien que cette impression puisse être due à la lumière matinale qui filtrait par la fenêtre.

Tout à ses pensées, John prit conscience qu'il était entrain de fixer le brun et il baissa les yeux. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et bu une longue gorgée de thé.

"Penses-tu pouvoir être prêt dans cinq minutes?"

John acquiesça et Sherlock frotta ses mains:

« Très bien, je vais aller chercher un taxi dans ce cas. »

John réfléchissait tout en buvant son thé. L'incident Moriarty n'avait eu lieu qu'une semaine auparavant et il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas sur d'être capable de se lancer sur une nouvelle affaire. Il était conscient que les chances de se retrouver avec une bombe autour de la taille et un psychopathe ronronnant à ses oreilles était quasi nulles mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher l'inquiétude qui rampait sous sa peau comme un serpent.

Il aurait du se sentir chanceux que Sherlock ai une nouvelle affaire pour lui occuper l'esprit. Il se surprit à nouveau à fixer le brun alors que celui-ci enfilait son manteau, observant les mouvements de son corps élancé.

Il quitta la table, baissant les yeux. Même un aveugle aurai pu lire le désir dans son regard... Cette affaire était peut être ce dont John avait besoin aussi pour s'empêcher de penser à Sherlock.

La victime avait subit une vivisection. Le corps avait été abandonné dans l'arrière boutique d'une boucherie, étendu au sol, dans une marre de sang. Tout autour d'eux se balançaient des carcasses d'animaux.

Lestrade se tenait quelques pas en retrait, une expression de dégout peinte sur son visage. John n'aurai pas pu le blâmer, en matière de scènes de crimes, celle-ci était particulièrement infâme.

« Pensez vous qu'il puisse y avoir un lien entre le fait que la victime était un boucher et le fait qu'il ai été abattu de cette façon ? », demanda Lestrade.

"Evidemment" répondit Sherlock sans relever la tête, alors qu'il était accroupi à côté du corps, examinant les coupures sur sa poitrine. L'homme portait toujours son uniforme blanc de boucher le vêtement avait été découpé aussi facilement que la chair. « Il était toujours en vie quand ces incisions lui ont été infligées, probablement dans le but de lui infliger le plus de douleur possible. John, peux tu estimer l'heure de la mort ? »

En temps normal, John n'aurai pas été gêné le moins du monde. Il avait vu son lot de blessures dégoutantes et de morts, autant avec Sherlock que lorsqu'il était en Afghanistan. Cette fois cependant il était incapable de simplement regarder le corps. Lorsqu'il détournait les yeux, ils se posaient systématiquement sur les flancs découpés des cochons qui pendaient dans le vide, leurs côtes blanches exposées. Il senti la nausée le prendre.

"John?" Sherlock avait levé la tête en l'absence de réponse du blond.

Lestrade s'approcha de lui:

"Tout va bien?"

John remarqua qu'il mâchait un chewing gum. Menthe verte. Au moment même où il le sentit, il sut qu'il allait être malade.

« Désolé » haleta-t-il et il prit la fuite.

Il se retrouva devant la boucherie et trouva une poubelle dans laquelle il vomit. Lorsque son estomac fut calmé, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et s'assit sur le perron. Ne pouvant supporter la vision des carreaux immaculés sur les murs, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains tremblantes.

Si la cloche au dessus de la porte ne l'avait pas trahis, il n'aurai pas entendu Sherlock approcher. Il ne s'assit pas, il descendit quelques marches et hésita à coté de John, nerveux. Le blond ne leva pas la tête mais il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de Sherlock vibrant autour de lui.

"Tu vas bien?"

John laissa échapper un long soupir et essuya sa bouche du revers de la main. La nausée diminuait mais son front était toujours couvert d'une fine couche de sueur froide.

"Ouais. Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je… Ce n'était même pas… » Il serra sa main gauche de manière compulsive, comme à chaque fois qu'il était stressé et laissa échapper un nouveau soupir.

Sherlock attendait en silence.

"C'est le chewing gum de Lestrade" dit John, camouflant ses yeux dans sa main, embarrassé.

« C'est le même que celui de Moriarty. C'était… », Continua-t-il d'une voix tendue.

« C'est bon. » La voix de Sherlock était dure lorsqu'il répondit puis il reprit d'un ton adouci :

« Je veux dire c'est bon, tu n'as pas à te justifier. »

John hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Il ne se sentait plus malade, la nausée avait désormais laissé place à un profond sentiment de honte.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir y retourner », lâcha-t-il entre ses mains, le ton maussade.

"Tu veux que…?" Sherlock leva la main puis la laissa retomber. "Je veux dire, vois tu un inconvénient si j'y retourne?"

"Non, vas-y. Je pense que je vais simplement… Rentrer en taxi, si ça te va.", dit John en secouant la tête.

"Bien sûr." Sherlock monta deux marches puis se retourna vers John.

« Je te vois plus tard alors ? »

John baissa sa main et hocha la tête :

« Oui, oui, on se voit plus tard. », dit-il, essayant d'utiliser une voix normale.

John passa le reste de sa journée à essayer d'effacer les images de la matinée de son esprit. Il était embarrassé d'avoir été affecté à ce point, mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait à y retourner, il était saisi d'effroi. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir abandonné Sherlock sur une toute nouvelle affaire mais il savait que c'était la meilleure décision. De plus, Sherlock était surement tellement immergé dans sa recherche des détails, qu'il ne seraient même pas gêné par son absence.

Cette nuit là, ses cauchemars furent particulièrement durs.

Il ne se souvenait généralement pas de ses cauchemars, il se réveillait simplement avec un sentiment de panique, mais celui-ci resta clair. Il était attaché à un billot de boucher, semblable à celui qu'ils avaient vu dans la boutique. Moriarty se tenait debout au dessus de lui, sifflant des notes sans queue ni tête, un long couteau à la main. Lorsque John se mit à se débattre, Moriarty lui adressa un sourire.

"Oh non, ne te lève pas. Je veux que tu reste éveillé, ça rendra les choses beaucoup plus excitantes. Je pensais commencer par ton foie, j'en ferai un bon pâté. Ensuite je prendrai quelques os de ta cuisse, pour en extraire la moelle et faire un bon ragout. Oh…Je pourrai y ajouter tes reins ! Miam, miam »

John le vit darder sa langue et la passer sur ses lèvres:

"Je te laisserai même gouter, si tu es encore vivant le moment venu."

Il se pencha au dessus de John, un souffle désordonné s'échappant de ses lèvres. John sentit la menthe verte et il en eu la nausée.

« Heureusement, je connais des moyen de faire durer notre jeuuuu »

Il lâcha le dernier mot d'une voix trainante, sa voix pleine d'insinuations sexuelles et John sentit la pointe du couteau contre sa cuisse nue. Il se débâti violemment, provoquant un rire chez Moriarty.

"Nous allons passer un merveilleux moment ensemble, attend de voir. Peut être que l'on peut jouer à un petit jeu avec de commencer les choses sérieuse. Faisons comme si le couteau était Sherlock, nous allons donner vie à tes fantasmes les plus sombres. Tu aimerai ça ? Ferme tes yeux et imagine que c'est lui. »

John sentit le couteau s'approcher de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Le souffle de Moriarty était tremblant dans son oreille. La pression de la lame était tellement légère qu'elle s'apparentait presque à une chatouille. A sa grande horreur, il sentit son corps répondre au contact.

"Ca te plait Johnny boy? Je suis sur que oui, n'est ce pas? Tu aimerai le sentir en toi? Je pari que c'est le cas. Ouvre-toi un peu, pour papa. Voila, c'est bien. Comme ça."

La sensation de la lame fut remplacée par la main de Moriarty entre ses jambes alors que celui-ci se penchait à nouveau sur lui.

« Je vais te couper en tranches, de la colonne vertébrale au nombril, te démembrer, pour montrer à Sherlock. Je sais qu'il meurt d'envie de voir. Toutes ces jolies couleurs… Nous devrions commencer, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, NON ! » John tira brusquement ses mains dans les entraves, son corps se contractant.

Il se réveilla en se débattant, haletant, tirant sur les draps dans lesquels il était enchevêtré. Il s'assit, passa ses mains tremblantes sur son visage et manqua de hurler de panique et voyant la silhouette assise au bout de son lit.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour reconnaitre Sherlock mais l'adrénaline qui déferla dans ses veines en le voyant, suffit à le faire sursauter violemment.

"Bordel de merde, Sherlock! Qu'est ce que tu fout?"

Sherlock était assit au pied du lit du blond, dans une position irréprochable, quoi que décontractée. Comme si il était parfaitement normal de se trouver là en plein milieu de la nuit.

"Je t'ai entendu hurler, je suis donc venu pour être sur que tu n'étais pas entrain de te faire assassiner dans ton lit. »

John se rendit compte que Sherlock était quelque peu offensé par le ton qu'il avait employé, sa voix légèrement vexée. Le cœur de John battait la chamade, il mit son visage dans ses mains, la nausée le prenant.

"Est ce que c'était…?" Sherlock se coupa lui-même puis reprit « Tu était entrain de faire un cauchemar. »

John acquiesça, la tête toujours dans les mains. Il aurai du être touché par l'inquiétude de Sherlock mais il ne se sentait pas capable sur le moment de gérer les émotions délicates de Sherlock. Il ne pouvait se défaire de son rêve, il voyait toujours les lumières fluorescentes au dessus de sa tête, il pouvait toujours sentir le souffle humide de Moriarty dans son oreille. Il se sentait… sale, honteux.

"Ce n'était qu'un… cauchemar. Je me sens mieux maintenant.", dit-il en déglutissant et baissant ses mains.

"Tu hurlais.", répondit Sherlock, peu convaincu.

"Ouais, je fais souvent ça quand je fais des cauchemars", lança John, agacé.

"Non, c'est faux. Tu fais régulièrement des cauchemars et je ne t'ai jamais entendu crier."

John ne répondit rien, il y avait trop d'informations qu'il devait analyser dans cette déclaration. Sherlock savait qu'il faisait des cauchemars et il avait suffisamment analysé ceux ci pour connaitre les réactions de John. Merde.

"Il t'arrive de tomber du lit et tu donnes souvent des coups, mais tu n'as jamais crié. Cette fois c'était différent. »

John poussa un long soupir, il était inutile de nier.

« C'était à propos de Moriarty, il était… », Il ferma les yeux, il n'avait jamais évoqué ce qui s'était passé ce soir là devant Sherlock. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ce qui lui était arrivé entre le moment ou il avait quitté l'appartement et celui ou il s'était avancé dans la piscine, lorsque Sherlock était arrivé. « On était dans cette boucherie, celle de ce matin. J'étais sur le billot. »

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait?" Sherlock avait parlé sur un ton sans expression. Son visage était fermé, indéchiffrable dans le clair de lune.

"Ca ne sert à rien de ressasser les mauvais souvenirs."

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et remarqua avec une pointe de honte qu'il tremblait, son corps parcouru de secousses. Il ne voulait pas que Sherlock le voit dans cet état. Il avait honte de voir à quel point ça l'atteignait, à quel point cinq minutes avec un fou l'avaient abîmé. Il avait toujours pensé être plus solide que ça. « Je vais bien, tu n'as pas à t'… » Il se coupa lui-même avant de dire « inquiéter ». Ca ne semblait pas être le genre de chose à dire à Sherlock.

Sherlock ne dit rien, il restait ou il était, son corps tourné vers John.

John serra les poings sous les draps:

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider sur cette affaire. »

"Le boucher? Je l'ai résolue. Un imbécile contre les droits des animaux. Il voulait faire croire que des défenseurs des animaux avaient fait le coup, mais il y avait des preuves partout pour l'accuser lui. Il avait des antécédents. C'était évident. Lestrade l'a déjà mit en détention. Je viens juste de rentrer du commissariat."

John laissa échapper un soupir de stupéfaction. « Extraordinaire ». Il n'avait même pas besoin de voir Sherlock résoudre l'affaire pour être impressionné. Il lui avait fallu moins de douze heures cette fois, c'était vraiment incroyable.

"Donc, est ce que je devrai dormir ici cette nuit?"

Il fallu quelques secondes à John pour comprendre, il fixa Sherlock:

« Quoi ? »

"Est ce que je dois dormir avec toi cette nuit? Les cauchemars sont moins durs quand tu ne dors pas seul. »

"Comment est ce que…?"

"John, s'il te plait. Tu es mon colocataire depuis tous ces mois, comment aurai-je pu manquer ça ? A chaque fois que tu as invité une femme à passer la nuit, tu as dormi comme un bébé. Enfin, c'est une simple proposition… »

"Non." Bien que le visage de Sherlock soit dans la pénombre, John pu clairement y lire l'expression offensée qui s'y était dessinée.

« Merci de proposer, mais je… Je préfère dormir seul. » Tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

"Bien sur que non! Je viens de te dire que…"

« S'il te plait Sherlock ! J'aimerai vraiment être seul cette nuit. »

Le brun quitta le lit brusquement.

« Bien. Mais demain matin, ne t'avise pas de te plaindre de ta mauvaise nuit. »

"Sherlock…"

Mais le brun avait déjà quitté sa chambre, claquant la porte au passage.

John enfouis à nouveau son visage dans ses mains. Que se passait-il? Sherlock lui offrait de dormir avec lui pour préserver son sommeil ? Il éprouvait peut être de la culpabilité, étant donné que techniquement c'était sa faute si John avait faillit se faire exploser par Moriarty. Ou alors, dans le monde merveilleux du cerveau de Sherlock, c'était peut être une chose tout à fait normale à proposer.

John n'arrivait pas à décider.

Sa conversation avec le brun avait eu le mérite de lui faire oublier l'étrange excitation qui l'avait saisit à son réveil. Excitation qui était la principale raison de son refus de laisser Sherlock dormir avec lui. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pouvait bien grogner dans son sommeil et si Sherlock avait été si près de lui… Il frissonna à cette pensée. Le simple fait d'imaginer Sherlock à quelques centimètres de lui, dans l'obscurité, provoquait une drôle de chaleur dans ses entrailles.

John se rallongea, remontant les couvertures au dessus de ses épaules, se forçant à penser rationnellement. Il était déterminé à ne pas penser au corps de Sherlock, pressé contre le sien, à la sensation de ses hanches sous ses mains. Il ne devait pas imaginer le goût de la bouche du brun ou encore penser aux muscles de son dos se contractant quand John bougeait sur lui. Ni penser à l'odeur que ses cheveux dégageaient ou à leur douceur sous ses lèvres… Il ne devait pas se poser de questions sur la façon dont il jouissait, silencieusement ou bien avec force cris. John frissonna à nouveau et glissa sa main le long de son ventre, pour attraper son sexe, lorsqu'une pensée le figea.

Si Sherlock l'entendait lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars ou lorsqu'il dormait paisiblement, cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'entendait aussi lorsqu'il se masturbait? Sa main resta posée sur sa hanche, il vallait mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. C'était mieux ainsi. Il s'était promis le matin même de ne plus penser à Sherlock en se caressant. Il serait peut être même mieux de ne plus se masturber pendant un moment, le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées.

Peut être qu'il le ferai seulement lorsque Sherlock serai absent, autrement, les semaines risquaient d'être longues.

Notes de fin de chapitre (de l'auteur) :

Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt ! Laissez un commentaire si vous le souhaitez. Les reviews ont quelque chose de magique… :)

Note de la traductrice :

Je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement à vous toutes qui lisez cette fiction pour le temps énorme qu'il m'a fallu pour sortir la suite de la traduction.

Il y a eu quelques changements dans ma vie ces derniers temps et un manque de motivation évident aussi. Mais soyez rassurées, je suis de retour et c'est parti pour durer )

En attendant la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et à la prochaine =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Voir la fin du chapitre pour des notes de l'auteur

Le lendemain matin, Sherlock avait toujours l'air vexé par le refus de John. Il ne leva pas les yeux lorsque le blond entra dans la cuisine et son « bonjour » était quelques degrés plus froid qu'à l'accoutumée. John chercha des yeux une tasse de thé mais n'en vit pas. Il soupira, il s'était attendu à ce que l'attention de Sherlock à lui préparer des parfaites tasses de thé ne dure pas, mais le constater en personne était tout de même décevant.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à s'ignorer l'un l'autre, ou du moins, John avait l'impression que Sherlock l'ignorait. Il tenta de profiter du calme relatif de l'appartement pour mettre son blog à jour, mais les silences moroses de Sherlock se révélaient tout aussi bruyant que ses crises de colère, l'empêchant de se concentrer.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Sherlock, juste avant midi fut donc un soulagement pour John.

"Il y en a eu un autre", s'exclama-t-il, quittant sa chaise pour se précipiter sur son manteau. Il était tellement absorbé par son enthousiasme qu'il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser que John n'avait pas quitté la table.

Il leva des yeux inexpressifs sur lui, tout en mettant son écharpe.

« Tu viens ? »

"Je pense que j'ai besoin de faire une pause sur les affaires, au moins pendant quelques jours"

Le visage de Sherlock ne changea pas mais John aurai juré avoir vu un flash de déception traverser son regard. Il acquiesça et quitta l'appartement sans un mot.

John reporta son attention sur son ordinateur, tout en essayant de se persuader que sa volonté à s'éloigner de Sherlock n'était pas uniquement due à ses sentiments. Mettre le blog à jour était important, ils avaient des lecteurs désormais qui voulaient en savoir plus sur les détails de l'affaire. Il espérait aussi que le fait de décrire l'incident Moriarty l'aiderai à s'en vider l'esprit. Maintenant que Sherlock n'était plus là, les mots coulaient tous seuls, cependant, lorsqu'il en arriva au moment de décrire sa propre participation aux évènements, il hésita, les doigts au dessus des touches.

Que pouvait-il raconter? _"Et donc je me suis retrouvé dans des vestiaires, Moriarty promenant ses mains sur moi, tout en me mettant au courant de mon désir refoulé pour Sherlock, le tout ponctué d'allusion salaces, qui ont donné naissance à des fantasmes sexuels nombreux et réguliers. Baiser ou ne pas baiser? Commentez pour me donner votre réponse. »_

Il n'osait même pas taper ces idées, de peur que Sherlock ne réussisse à décrypter les mots effacés en analysant les empruntes sur son clavier. Le curseur qui clignotait semblait le narguer.

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de difficultés à choisir quels détails il devait raconter. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'en faire parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'autocensurer. Il avait toujours par le passé, décrit tout ce qui s'était passé, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il écrivait, relatant simplement les évènements. Il se retrouvait cependant tout d'un coup à douter, ne sachant plus ce qui devait être raconté et ce qui était trop personnel pour être divulgué.

Finalement, il avait décide de mentir. Il avait narré sans mentir qu'il s'était vu forcé à monter dans un taxi, par une arme à feu, devant Baker Street, mais ensuite il avait écrit qu'il avait du se prendre un coup sur la tête car la première chose dont il se rappelait ensuite, s'était de s'être réveillé dans des vestiaires de sport, une bombe fixée à sa poitrine. Personne n'avait besoin de connaitre sa petite altercation avec Moriarty.

Après avoir posté le billet, il ne se sentit pas mieux, la catharsis tant espérée ne se produit pas. Au contraire, le fait d'avoir mentit le fit se sentir encore plus honteux, le rendant presque complice et lui donnant une raison de se sentir coupable. Il traina dans l'appartement tout le reste de l'après midi. Il commençait à envisager le fait d'envoyer un SMS à Sherlock pour lui proposer de le rejoindre au commissariat mais avant même qu'il se soit décidé, il entendit une porte claquer en bas.

John se mit en conditions car lorsque les portes claquaient avec cette violence, c'était le signe avant coureur d'un Sherlock de mauvaise humeur.

Comme pour lui donner raison, l'entrée de Sherlock dans le salon fut comme un ouragan. Il se planta au milieu de la pièce et fixa John, les yeux brulants de rage. John était toujours stupéfait de voir le manteau de Sherlock onduler autour de lui-même lorsqu'il ne bougeait pas, comme si le vêtement avait sa volonté propre.

"Comment ça s'est passé?"

Le but de sa question n'était pas de distraire Sherlock des accusations qu'il était sur le point de formuler, mais plutôt de se convaincre que la colère de Sherlock était due à une affaire et non dirigée contre lui.

"Franchement John, je n'avais jamais eu de grands espoirs à propos de ce blog mais là il atteint de nouvelles profondeurs."

L'espace d'un instant, John fut prit de panique, se demandant si il n'avait pas publié accidentellement le billet sur ses fantasmes, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne les avait même pas tapé.

« Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu reproche à mon blog? »

"Une fois encore, tu as passé trop de temps à détailler tes réactions émotionnelles quelconques au lieu de décrire les faits, et cette fois tu l'as fait de manière obscène. » Cracha Sherlock d'un ton acerbe.

"Le but de ce blog est de donner aux gens un compte rendu humain de ce qui s'est passé. Les gens ne sont pas intéressés par les simples faits, Sherlock. Ils veulent savoir ce que l'ont ressent dans ce genre de situations. Si tu n'avais pas remarqué, je te signale que le reste d'entre nous est humain et qu'il nous arrive de ressentir des émotions. »

"Je croyais que le but du blog était de nous aider à trouver de nouveaux clients. Qui voudra venir consulter un détective que tu décris comme un _enfant perdu_? », Dit Sherlock, ignorant l'attaque.

"Quand-est ce que j'ai…"

John se coupa, connaissant la réponse avant même d'avoir posé la question. Il ne s'était passé que quelques heures depuis qu'il avait écrit son billet et il savait parfaitement à quel passage Sherlock faisait allusion.

Sherlock se mit à réciter, avec mépris :

" _Je pouvais voir l'expression dans les yeux de Sherlock, un éclair de, pas de colère mais plutôt une lueur blessée. Le temps de quelques instants, il eu l'air d'un enfant perdu._ Tu me fais passer pour un crétin John ! »

John fut décontenancé, jamais il n'aurai imagine que Sherlock puisse s'offusquer de cette description. Après tout, il l'avait déjà comparé à un enfant dans ses précédents billets. Sherlock essayait-il de cacher les vraies raisons de son énervement ? Etait-ce le fait que John avait vu le doute dans ses yeux, le sentiment de trahison ? Ou était-ce le fait qu'il avait confessé ses propres doutes sur le fait que Sherlock se souciait du fait que John puisse exploser ?

L'esprit de John tournait à fond. Il était persuadé que la vraie raison de sa colère n'était pas celle qu'il prétendait mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quoi. Etait-il possible que ce soit le fait qu'il ai avoué que pendant quelques instants il s'était demandé si Sally Donovan n'avait pas raison ? Ses propres mots lui revinrent en pleine figure, comme une gifle. _Peut être qu'il est taré._

"A l'avenir, essaye de mettre de coté les détails émotionnels exagérés. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à repousser les lecteurs de tes nouvelles sensationnalistes. »

Sherlock lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte, énervé mais il s'arrêta avant de la passer :

« Et ne va pas imaginer que c'est la preuve que tu as le moindre talent d'auteur. Au contraire, je te conseille vivement de ne pas quitter ton travail actuel. »

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec l'affaire?" Appela-t-il alors que Sherlock se retirait.

"Je l'ai résolue", criât-il avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

Sherlock avait résolu l'affaire de l'après midi en moins de cinq heure, ce que John avait prit pour une distraction longue durée s'était révélé être une impasse.

Il se lassa tomber sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. Il avait le mauvais pressentiment que les portes claquées allaient devenir monnaie courante à l'avenir.

Les jours suivant, furent une sorte de cauchemar éveillé.

Aucune nouvelle affaire ne se présenta, Sherlock n'avait donc aucune raison de quitter l'appartement et sa colère à propos du blog de son colocataire n'avait pas diminué. Il avait l'air encore plus irrité. John n'était pas sûr de la raison de sa colère, était-il toujours vexé du refus de John à sa proposition de dormir avec lui ? Etait-il déçu parce qu'il ne l'avait pas accompagné sur les deux dernières affaires ? Ou était-il simplement agacé car elles avaient toutes deux été trop faciles à résoudre ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Sherlock ne lui parlait quasiment pas mais que cela ne l'empêchait pas de toujours être dans ses pattes. Peu importe ou John voulait aller, Sherlock ne manquait pas de se pointer dans les cinq minutes qui suivaient, prenant toute la place. Il se comportait comme un chat excessivement territorial.

Si John allait préparer du thé dans la cuisine, Sherlock le suivait et se mettait à cuisiner des ongles de pied au micro-onde ou affirmait qu'il avait besoin des quatre bruleurs de la gazinière pour préparer une teinture destinée à éliminer la peau humaine. Si John tentait de regarder la télévision, Sherlock s'asseyait à côté de lui et changeait aussitôt la chaine, rampant presque sur les genoux du blond pour lui voler la télécommande. Si John s'installait près de la cheminée, Sherlock attrapait son violon et en torturai les cordes avec son archet.

John n'avait pas vu Sarah depuis le matin ou l'incident Moriarty avait commencé mais il se retrouva à trainer chez elle presque tous les jours, dans l'espoir d'échapper à Sherlock. Ce qui rendait la proximité furieuse du brun encore plus insupportable, car malgré le fait que John soit extrêmement agacé par celui-ci, il était toujours aussi excité et n'avait aucun moyen de se soulager car Sherlock était toujours dans les parages. Il avait envisagé de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour obtenir un semblant d'intimité mais c'était peine perdue car le brun avait mit hors service tous les verrous de l'appartement depuis longtemps.

Il atteignit un point de non retour le jour ou Sherlock avait débarqué calmement dans la salle de bain alors qu'il prenait une douche.

"J'ai une idée à propos de l'étrangleur de Haymarket."

"Bordel de merde Sherlock, qu'est ce que tu fous ici?"

"Je viens de te le dire, j'ai… »

"Sherlock, je suis sous la douche!"

"Oui John, j'avais remarqué, mais je n'avais pas envie de crier à travers la porte. », Il put presque entendre les yeux du brun rouler vers le ciel.

"Je n'ai pas envie de parler criminalité maintenant. Sors d'ici ! »

"Si tu crois que je suis gêné de te voir nu…", renifla Sherlock.

« SHERLOCK ! »

"Bien, bien, si tu veux absolument être si puritain, je vais attendre que tu ai terminé. »

"A moins que tu ne veuille recevoir cette bouteille de shampooing en pleine tête, JE PENSE QUE C'EST UNE BONNE IDEE ! »

Sherlock avait quitté la salle de bain avant que John n'ai pu mettre sa menace à exécution et ce n'était pas plus mal car John avait déjà saisi sa bouteille de shampooing format familial. Quelle importance si Sherlock en perdait quelques cellules grises, il pouvait largement s'en passer.

Cependant, dès que John sorti de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre, Sherlock lui sauta dessus, comme un immense chat sauvage, se penchant sur lui si intensément que John dégringola de deux marches avant de cogner ses épaules dans le mur.

"Bordel Sherlock! Quoi? Qu'y a-t-il de si important à propos de l'étrangleur de Haymarket qui ne peut pas attendre que je sois habillé?"

Il sentait l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. Il aurai vraiment dut rappeler à Sherlock qu'il n'était pas bon d'arrêter un ancien militaire, particulièrement lorsque celui-ci sortait de la salle de bain, à moitié nu. Il força son corps à se détendre.

Les yeux bleus de Sherlock le sondaient à tel point que John se demandait s'il avait jamais été la cible d'une investigation si directe de sa part.

"Tu te comporte bizarrement dernièrement, il y a quelque chose de différent. Quel est le problème ? »

Le corps de John se crispa à nouveau. Il était désormais tout à fait conscient du fait qu'il se trouvait complètement nu mis à part pour la serviette enroulée négligemment sur ses hanches. Comme il était en retard pour son service à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas prit la peine de bien se sécher avant de quitter la salle de bain. L'air froid du hall d'entrée lui permettait de ressentir la moindre goutte sur sa peau. Il se força à affronter calmement le regard de Sherlock.

"Il n'y a pas de problème. »

Sherlock était le roi pour mettre le doigt sur un problème en toute finesse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il face ça maintenant alors que John était à moitié nu ? John savait qu'il était grand, mais se retrouver aussi proche de lui, ses yeux baissés sur le blond, lui donnait l'impression qu'il était immense.

« Tu m'évites, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, se rapprochant, son regard se faisant plus intense.

Il était tellement proche que John pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui. Il se sentit s'en rapprocher, comme une plante suivant le soleil puis réalisa que sa serviette était entrain de glisser. Il l'attrapa pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe encore plus bas et il vit les yeux de Sherlock suivre le mouvement.

"Je ne t'ai jamais évité. C'est toi qui ne m'as pas adressé un mot. Tu m'as suivi tout autour de l'appartement comme un chat ! »

"Je ne t'ai pas suivi…", dit Sherlock, un éclair traversant ses yeux.

"Tu es entré dans la salle de bain pendant que je prenais ma douche! Les gens ont besoin d'intimité Sherlock ! »

Sherlock laissa échapper un soupir incrédule et le souffle chaud donna la chair de poule à John.

"Je suis en retard pour le travail. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça tout de suite ! »

"Ne change pas de sujet", cracha Sherlock. « Quelque chose ne va pas, je le vois bien. Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Une vague de fureur traversa John:

« Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que je déteste me faire agresser quand je sors de la salle de bain ! Alors arrête de te comporter comme une putain de panthère et laisse moi passer ! »

Sherlock passa ses bras autour de John, l'emprisonnant avec son corps.

« Non. Pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit ce qui ne va pas. »

John prit une goulée d'air. Leur position était tellement érotique qu'il se demanda un instant si Sherlock n'essayait pas de le séduire mais il vit la détermination dans son regard et comprit que ce n'était que Sherlock essayant d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Le blond ferma les yeux et lâcha un long soupir. Il se sentait trembler sous l'effort qu'il devait faire pour contrôler son désir. La combinaison de l'air glacial et de la chaleur du souffle de Sherlock contre son cou était bien trop dure à gérer pour lui. Il devait s'échapper avant que Sherlock ne remarque tous les signes évidents de son excitation.

Il ouvrit les yeux et surprit Sherlock entrain de l'observer. Il sentit une goutte d'eau descendre paresseusement le long de sa mâchoire et les yeux de Sherlock la suivre. Il serra ses mains autour de la serviette sur ses hanches compulsivement.

"Ecoute, il n'y a aucun problème. Vraiment, rien du tout. Je suis désolé si je me suis montré nerveux ces derniers jours, c'est juste… », Il soupira et baissa les yeux. Sherlock l'observait, entièrement concentré. Il était déconcertant de voir à quel point il devenait immobile lorsque sa concentration s'intensifiait.

"C'est quelque chose qui est arrive avec Moriarty n'est ce pas?", demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce.

John sentit ses épaules se contracter à l'évocation du nom. Il ne répondit rien, fixant son regard sur un point sur le mur, au dessus de l'épaule de Sherlock.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, John?"

Tout d'un coup, il était incapable de supporter la douceur dans la voix du brun. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Sherlock du déceler son affliction dans les lignes de son corps car soudain il laissa tomber ses bras et recule d'un pas. L'absence soudaine de la chaleur corporelle de son ami frappa John comme une claque en plein visage.

"Je vais te laisser aller travailler.", énonça le brun, sa voix revenue à la normale, légèrement froide. « Je suis navré si je t'ai mis en retard. »

Il se retourna alors et disparut dans une autre pièce avant même que John n'ai pu assimiler le fait qu'il s'était éloigné.

John se laissa tomber contre le mur derrière lui, et expira un souffle tremblant.

C'en était trop.

Sarah avait mentionné le fait qu'elle allait rendre visite à un ami en Nouvelle-Zélande pendant deux semaines et avait suggéré en riant que John l'accompagne. Il avait d'abord refusé. Sa relation avec Sarah était instable et partir en vacance, de l'autre côté du globe était le genre de choses que l'on faisait lorsque l'on était un couple sérieux. En temps normal, John ne serai jamais parti faire ce genre de voyage avec une femme qu'il fréquentait depuis si peu de temps mais lorsqu'il eu finit de s'habiller et qu'il quittait l'appartement pour se rendre au travail, il avait prit sa décision. Après cette altercation avec Sherlock dans le hall, peu lui importait de trouver une excuse, il devait partir.

Notes de l'auteur:

Quelques uns des détails de ce chapitre sont inspires du "vrai" blog de John Watson, que je n'ai découvert que très récemment pour mon plus grand plaisir. Voici le lien, si jamais quelques uns d'entre vous ne le connaissent pas encore :

www . johnwatsonblog . co . uk/ (enlevez les espaces entre les points ;) )

Merci d'avoir lu! Et comme toujours, les reviews sont grandement appréciées! :)

La section commentaires est là ou la vraie magie opère.

Notes de la traductrice :

Je vous l'avais bien dit, je suis de retour )

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé une review et pour tous les favorites, ça fait chaud au cœur.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, à bientôt =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Voir la fin du chapitre pour les notes de l'auteur.

Le voyage avec Sarah fut un désastre.

Si John avait réfléchis deux minutes avant de se lancer dans ce voyage, uniquement motivé par son désir de s'éloigner de Sherlock, il aurai pu prédire que leur relation - trop récente et battant de l'aile - ne survivrai pas à l'intensité de deux semaines de vacances à l'étranger.

Fort heureusement, leur relation n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller assez loin, ce qui leur permit d'éviter les disputes houleuses. Il ne firent face qu'à plusieurs conversations déçue et quelques silences inconfortables. Ils pouvaient presque se sentir chanceux que ces conversation ai eu lieu pendant les premiers jours de leur voyage, de telle façon que la deuxième semaine, il furent capable de se risquer à quelques excursions touristiques ensemble. Ce qui rendait la situation encore plus gênante, était le fait que c'était Sarah qui finançait le voyage.

Il est inutile de préciser que John fut plus que soulagé lorsque l'avion atterri à Londres. Il lança un 'au revoir' embarrassé à Sarah dans la queue du taxi à Heathrow en se disant que le voyage avait eu l'avantage de le rendre reconnaissant de replonger dans la folie de Baker Street.

En se rendant à la porte d'entrée, John se dit qu'il devrai être inquiet de l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver l'appartement, il n'avait jamais été absent pour une si longue période. Une image de la cuisine lui vint, transformée en une ruine fumante, le sol du salon recouvert d'armes utilisées et Sherlock assit tranquillement au milieu du bazar, tapant furieusement sur le clavier de son téléphone.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte cependant, il fut surprit de voir que tous les meubles étaient encore debout. Il y avait certes, quantité de livres et de papiers amassés sur le bureau et le nombre de tasses sur chaque surface disponible, ainsi que sur le sol, était plus important qu'à l'accoutumée mais en dehors de ça, tout semblait en ordre.

"Bonjour!"

Il entendit un bang venant de la cuisine et en passant la porte, il vit ce qui ressemblait aux conséquences d'un petit ouragan. Sherlock avait apparemment passé la majeure partie de ces deux semaines, à démonter la cuisine. Tout ce qui un jour avait eu une place dans les placards, était désormais empilé sur la table. Le fourneau avait été écarté du mur, révélant un entrelacs de câbles et de tuyaux.

"Qu'est ce que…?"

Sherlock était allongé sous l'évier, brandissant une lampe torche. John voyait des étincelles flamboyer au niveau du torse du brun. Au son de la voix de John, il apparu dans la lumière et le blond fut au moins rassuré de voir qu'il portait des lunettes de protection.

"Ah! Formidable, tu es rentré. J'adorerai une tasse de thé."

"Ouais, moi aussi mais il semblerai que tu ai démonté notre fourneau. Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ? »

Sherlock était retourné sous l'évier:

« Une expérience. La cuisine avait besoin de quelques ajustement pour fonctionner correctement. »

Lorsque John se pencha pour regarder Sherlock, il remarqua que celui-ci semblait plus mince que lorsqu'il était parti.

« Est-ce que tu as mangé pendant que j'était absent ? »

"Je ne sais pas. Combien de temps as tu été absent?"

John soupira et se releva.

« Je vais prendre une douche. Enfin seulement si tu n'as pas démonté aussi la salle de bain dans ton élan. »

John était dans le hall lorsqu'il entendit Sherlock lui demander :

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

John s'arrêta.

"C'était désastreux"

Il hésita puis dans un sourire il poursuivit:

« Je suis content d'être de retour. »

Au grand soulagement de John, la douche était en parfait état. Lorsqu'il en émergeât, le soleil se couchait, colorant le ciel d'un rose poudré. Une légère odeur de brulé lui parvenait de la cuisine mais il n'entendait aucun appel de détresse, il continua donc son chemin vers sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Malgré le fait que l'appartement soit un désastre, que la cuisine soit en désordre et que Sherlock était manifestement tout aussi fou et mal disposé que d'habitude, John se surprit à être heureux d'être rentré. Ce n'était pas seulement dut aux deux semaines avec Sarah, mais il s'était rendu compte, que sa vie semblait détraquée sans la présence étrange et perturbante de Sherlock à ses cotés. Il ne s'était pas vraiment senti lui-même et même à la perspective de se retrouver à nouveau en proie à sentiments pour Sherlock, il se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours.

Il descendit les escalier et se rendit dans la cuisine, pour comprendre l'origine de l'odeur de brulé mais trouva Sherlock entrain de remettre le fourneau à sa place.

"Tu as finit ton expérience?"

Sherlock poussa un grognement tout en poussant le fourneau sur les derniers centimètres, ce que John prit pour une affirmation.

"Je meurs de faim. Curry?"

"Ca me semble charmant", répondit Sherlock, en souriant.

"Très bien, je vais…"

Les lumières de la cuisine s'éteignirent.

John cligna des yeux vers Sherlock dans l'obscurité.

"Sherlock?"

"Oui?"

"Tu te souviens des factures que j'ai laissé sur le dessus de la cheminée avant de partir?"

"Non."

"Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit de payer la facture d'électricité dès qu'elle arriverait car nous n'avions pas payé les deux précédentes?"

"Non."

John poussa un soupir et se rendit dans le salon. C'était plus sa faute que celle de Sherlock. Il s'avait que Sherlock ne s'embêterai pas avec les factures, même celle indiquée 'dernier rappel'. Il aurait du s'assurer de les payer avant de partir.

"Heureusement pour toi, j'avais prévu le coup et heureusement pour toi…", il se pencha dans l'obscurité près de la cheminée et posa sa main sur le couvercle d'une boite en carton, souriant.

« … Je ne l'avais pas laissé dans la cuisine, car je savais que tu la mettrait en désordre. »

Il souleva le couvercle de la boite et en sortit une douzaine de bougies ainsi qu'une boite d'allumette, qu'il fourra dans les mains de Sherlock.

« Tiens, allumes les pendant que je vais commander notre repas. »

Le fait que l'électricité ai été coupée n'atteignait pas son moral. Il faisait étonnamment chaud pour une nuit d'avril et John traversa l'appartement, ouvrant les fenêtre pour remplacer l'odeur de brulé par les parfums printaniers.

Ils débarrassèrent le bureau des papiers qui l'encombraient et alors que John sortait le curry, Sherlock arriva, une bouteille de vin incroyablement bonne, en main.

"Ou diable as tu trouvé ça?"

Sherlock exposa deux verres à vin, provenant de dieu sais ou (John ne savait même pas qu'ils en avaient) et déboucha la bouteille en quelques mouvements agiles.

"Une affaire que j'ai résolue pendant que tu étais parti. Un homme, propriétaire d'un domaine dans le sud de la France s'est montré très reconnaissant. »

Le bouchon fit un 'pop' agréable lorsque Sherlock le libéra.

"Tu es sur de vouloir le boire maintenant? »

"Je ne suis pas un connaisseur de grands vins, il serai gâché si ce n'était que pour moi », lui répondit Sherlock, en lui tendant un verre.

John insista pour que Sherlock se serve un verre lui aussi bien qu'il n'y toucha presque pas.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Sherlock lui détailla l'affaire du viticulteur et John fut satisfait de voir que le brun se servit deux portions de curry, pendant qu'il racontait son histoire. Le fait que Sherlock puisse parler avec tant d'éloquence et manger tout à la fois ne cessait jamais de l'épater.

Le vin était délicieux et après avoir manger son poids en curry, John s'adossa à sa chaise, rempli et satisfait, étudiant Sherlock à la lumière des bougies. Il avait l'air plus heureux que John ne l'avait vu depuis longtemps. C'était surement dut au fait qu'il mangeait à nouveau mais peu importait, John était content de le voir. Ses yeux étaient brillants lorsqu'il commença à raconter une autre affaire, qu'il avait résolue quelques années avant de rencontrer John.

"La nourriture te va bien tu sais, tu devrai manger plus souvent."

La bouche de Sherlock s'étira en un sourire narquois tandis qu'il remplissait à nouveau le verre de vin de son ami:

« Il est difficile pour moi de me souvenir de manger sans les harcèlements constants de mon médecin personnel. »

"Essayerai-tu de me saouler?", demanda John en regardant son verre.

"Possible. Il se peut que je veuille te compromettre, pour pouvoir coucher avec toi. »

Alors que John gloussait en réponse à la blague, un frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les yeux du brun étaient graves.

Lorsque John eu terminé son troisième verre de vin, ils avaient migré vers le sofa. Sherlock était assis sur le sol, aux pieds de John, la bouteille presque vide à côté de lui. La brise qui passait par la fenêtre était agréablement fraiche sur le visage rougi de John qui bascula sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux, savourant le fait qu'il était heureux, vivant et que Sherlock était à ses côtés.

"Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est mal passé entre Sarah et toi?"

Le cerveau embrumé de John était conscient que cette question était étrange dans la bouche de son ami car celui ci ne s'intéressait jamais à ses relations. Cependant, John était détendu, un peu ivre et tellement heureux de s'en être tiré qu'il répondit sans hésitation.

"Ce qui ne s'est pas mal passé serait plus simple. C'est une fille gentille, c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de partir en voyage avec elle. »

"Pourquoi dis tu ça?"

"On était pas vraiment un couple avant de partir et le fait d'être forcés à passer tant d'heures ensemble a mit en évidence tout ce qui manquait. »

"Qu'est ce qui manquait?", la voix de Sherlock était basse et méditative et une fois encore, John se surpris à répondre sans hésiter.

"Premièrement, elle était irritée par le temps que je passait avec toi, lorsque j'ai accepté de faire ce voyage avec elle, elle avait dut penser qu'elle pourrait enfin avoir mon attention complète. »

Il émit un léger rire.

« Il semblerait que la distance physique entre toi et moi ne change rien au fait que je parle tout le temps de toi. Elle en a eu ras le bol. »

John bu une gorgée de vin, réalisant que Sherlock avait à nouveau remplit son verre.

« Et bien entendu il y avait le sexe, ou devrai-je dire l'absence de sexe. »

John ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup, de raconter à Sherlock les détails intimes de sa relation ratée. Le vin était en partie responsable mais le fait que Sherlock lui ai posé la question jouait beaucoup. Sherlock regardait droit devant lui, de telle façon que John ne pouvait voir qu'une petite partie de son visage de là ou il se trouvait mais quelque chose dans le ton du brun le poussait à parler. L'intérêt de son ami était sincère et John se surprit à y répondre à son insu.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

Le blond ressentait le grondement de la voix de Sherlock dans le canapé, la tête du brun reposant à côté de son genoux, le touchant presque. John observa ses cheveux à la lueur des bougies il n'avait jamais remarqué les reflets auburn des boucles brunes, qui paraissaient presque dorées dans la pénombre. Il avait envie de tendre la main et de passer ses doigts dans les boucles, pour savoir si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin à la place.

"Des problèmes d'érection"

John sentit ses joues le bruler suite à cette confession et il réalisa soudain qu'il venait de franchir une ligne qu'il n'avait pas prévu de passer. Il avala le reste de son vin pour masquer son embarras.

« C'était humiliant »

Il se pencha en avant, en essayant de cacher son visage, pour reposer son verre par terre. La pièce vacilla autour de lui.

Sherlock se tortilla sur le sol pour le regarder mais John ne pouvait se résoudre à croiser les yeux de son ami. Il était collé à sa jambe et la chaleur qui émanait de son corps était tout d'un coup trop dure à supporter pour John.

« Je crois que j'ai bu trop de vin », dit-il en se débattant pour se lever du canapé mais il fut arrêté par une main sur son poignet.

"John— Il n'y a aucune raison d'être embarrassé »

Quelque chose dans la voix de Sherlock le poussa à baisser les yeux.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Dans un mouvement incroyablement gracieux, Sherlock se retrouva sur le canapé aux côtés de John.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte »

Il tenait toujours le poignet de John. Son expression avait quelque chose d'intense John se senti cloué sur place par son regard. Ses yeux brillaient, chauds et sombres à la lueur des chandelles, ses iris de la couleur des flammes.

John sentait le martellement de son poult dans sa gorge. La façon dont Sherlock le regardait… un regard de prédateur et dans le cerveau enivré de John ce regard avait quelque chose de passionné et définitivement sexuel. Il s'enfonça dans le canapé, dans l'espoir de mettre de la distance entre eux deux, tout en léchant ses lèvres.

"Je ne sais pas, j'aurai tendance à dire que c'est plutôt embarrassant de ne pas être excité par la femme par laquelle tu es censé être attiré. »

"Tu n'étais manifestement pas attiré par elle."

La poigne de Sherlock sur son poignet était chaude. Il voulait retirer sa main, par peur qu'il ne ressente le martellement de son poult.

"Ta théorie était erronée tu sais", dit John en fermant les yeux pour échapper à l'intensité du regard de Sherlock.

"Ma théorie?"

"Celle à propos de moi qui dormirai mieux avec quelqu'un à mes côtés. »

Bien qu'une petite voix au fond de lui le poussait à se taire, le vin dans son corps fit sortir les mots tous seuls.

« Je n'ai pas bien dormi du tout avec Sarah. Je l'ai empêchée de dormir pendant la moitié du voyage à cause de mes cauchemars »

"John…"

Sherlock se pencha sur lui. Son téléphone se mit à sonner, l'interruption soudaine détruisant le moment d'intimité.

John ouvrit les yeux pour voir Sherlock se lever du canapé, le télephone déjà à mi-chemin de son oreille.

"Qu'est ce qui se passé?"

Son attitude physique avait changé en une seconde. Quelques instants plus tôt il s'était laissé couler dans le canapé à la vitesse du verre en fusion, désormais il faisait les cent pas près de la cheminée, ses yeux perçants et inquisiteurs.

John laissa échapper un soupir tremblotant et essuya ses paumes moites sur ses cuisses. S'il n'avait pas été complètement saoul, il aurai juré que Sherlock avait été sur le point de monter sur ses genoux et l'embrasser. C'est une bonne chose qu'il aient été interrompus, autrement John aurai pu se retrouver à essayer d'embrasser Sherlock lui-même. Ce n'était pas passé loin.

"Je serai là dans vingt minutes."

Sherlock fixait John sans le voir, visualisant déjà ce que Lestrade était entrain de lui décrire. Il raccrocha le téléphone et traversa la pièce en deux enjambées.

« On y est. »

"Quoi?"

John leva les yeux vers Sherlock, tentant de paraitre plus sobre qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Il tentait de se préparer à la demande de Sherlock pour qu'il l'accompagne et essayait de décider à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée sur une échelle de un à dix.

"Je ne suis pas sûr mais on à affaire à quelque chose de grand."

Il était déjà sorti de l'appartement avant même que John n'ai eu le temps de se lever du canapé.

"Je viens avec toi"

Sherlock se retourna pour le regarder, une expression de surprise peinte sur son visage puis il sourit avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers.

John découvrit que le fait d'être saoul sur une scène de crime n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. En fait, il se demandait même si ce n'aurai pas été préférable d'être vaguement ivre à chaque fois. Il développait une plus grande tolérance face aux ennuyeux moments ou Sherlock observait en silence des détails insignifiants et les insultes que Sherlock lançait à Lestrade étaient dix fois plus drôles que d'habitude.

Il s'était sentit obligé de s'excuser auprès de Lestrade lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, ce qui s'était révélé être une bonne idée car il fut prit d'un fou rire hystérique lorsque Sherlock dit à Lestrade qu'il ressemblait à un iguane sous-alimenté. Lestrade leva simplement un sourcil et tenta de cacher son amusement sans grand succès. Il décida d'aller se calmer dans un coin lorsque Anderson se mit à lui lancer des regard assassins.

Pendant ce temps Sherlock s'était complètement absorbé dans les détails bizarres et inexplicables de l'affaire. C'était un double meurtre, les deux victimes avaient été sur le point d'embarquer pour une destination tropicale. Ils étaient habillés pour partir en vacances mais leurs corps avaient été retrouvés dans une benne à ordure derrière un fast-food, sans aucune trace de leurs bagages. Ils avaient été dépouillés de tous leurs papiers ainsi que leurs effets personnels. Anderson affirmait lourdement qu'il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre qu'une affaire de vol sans importance.

"Deux personnes en route pour l'aéroport se font agresser et tuer. Le meurtrier balance les corps dans une benne. Je ne vois pas ce que vous cherchez. Il n'y a rien d'étrange dans cette affaire. »

Sherlock agita sa main dans la direction d'Anderson comme si celui-ci n'était rien d'autre qu'un insecte particulièrement agaçant.

« Il ne se connaissait manifestement pas mais possédaient tous les deux des billets pour la même croisière. »

"Mais comment dieu pouvez vous savoir ça? Il n'y a pas de billets sur les corps ! Et comment savez vous qu'il partaient en croisière ? »

"Regardez leurs vêtement! Utilisez vous yeux, Anderson. Ils sont faits pour ça."

"Et comment pouvez vous dire qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas? Quelle preuve avez-vous ? »

"Je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour le moment. Appelez moi dès que vous aurez identifié les victimes. », dit Sherlock en se tournant vers Lestrade, ignorant Anderson.

Sherlock enfonça les échantillons qu'il avait prélevé dans sa poche de poitrine et John le rejoint alors qu'il quittait la ruelle.

"Tu vas à St Bart?" demanda-t-il en pointant la poche de Sherlock.

Sherlock acquiesça, distrait.

"Je pense que je vais rentrer à la maison. Je ne te serai d'aucune utilité dans mon état. »

"On peut partager un taxi, St Bart est sur la route", répondit Sherlock clignant des yeux alors qu'il semblait se rappeler ce qui s'était passé avant qu'ils ne quittent le 221B. Un flash d'humeur passa dans son regard.

John, tout à son ivresse tombait de sommeil alors qu'il se glissait dans le taxi à côté de Sherlock. Le brun s'était assis sur le siège du milieu et ne bougeât pas lorsque John s'installa. Il aurai surement trouvé ça étrange s'il avait été sobre mais dans sa stupeur enivrée, il était simplement reconnaissant d'avoir quelqu'un contre qui s'appuyer.

Dès que le taxi démarra, sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de Sherlock, son corps se fondant contre celui de son ami. Il remarqua vaguement que Sherlock s'était raidit au contact mais il était trop fatigué pour s'éloigner. Il ferma les yeux et commença à sombrer, sentant Sherlock se détendre petit à petit, sa main venant se poser sur la cuisse de John. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers le cou de Sherlock, qui leva le menton pour l'accueillir. Ses doigts commençant à bouger contre sa jambe.

John fut soudain parfaitement réveillé, mais il ne bougea pas la tête. Il garda les yeux fermé et fit en sorte de garder son souffle régulier alors que les doigts de Sherlock traçaient de larges cercles sur sa cuisse. Le geste était simple mais John sentit son corps y répondre, il avait la chair de poule et la chaleur s'insinuait dans son estomac. Il voulait glisser un regard furtif vers Sherlock pour lire l'expression sur son visage. Le geste était-il intentionnel ? Ca en avait tout l'air mais John avait des difficultés à s'entendre penser sous le tumulte de son esprit.

Il était parfaitement conscient de la proximité entre sa bouche et le cou de Sherlock. Le désir de se laisser aller à embrasser la douce peau était irrésistible. Il entendit une vibration contre la hanche de Sherlock et il le sentit bouger sous lui pour attraper son téléphone d'une main. Sherlock commença à taper une réponse de la main gauche, sa main droite ne quittant pas la cuisse de John.

John laissa ses jambes s'ouvrir, son genoux s'appuyant contre Sherlock, expirant un souffle tremblotant contre le cou de son ami. La main de celui-ci glissa vers l'intérieur de la cuisse de John, ses doigts caressant la couture de son pantalon. Il tapait toujours furieusement sur son clavier de sa main gauche.

 _Ce n'est qu'un geste distrait,_ se disait John, l'esprit embrumé entre les effets de l'alcool et sa propre attente. Mais lorsque la main de Sherlock commença à glisser plus haut sur sa cuisse, le blond retint sa respiration.

Le taxi s'arrêta. Sherlock se pencha en avant pour parler avec le chauffeur avant de se glisser hors de la cabine et l'absence de sa chaleur aux côtés de John, fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique au blond. Il saisit la fin de leur adresse et ensuite Sherlock n'était plus là, gravissant à un rythme soutenu les marches de St Bart, son manteau battant derrière lui.

John se laissa retomber contre le siège alors que le taxi redémarrai, son cœur battant tellement fort qu'il pouvait en sentir le martellement contre le cuir dans son dos. Bordel, qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ?

Il était trop saoul et trop excité pour se montrer raisonnable. Son érection tendait la toile de son pantalon d'une manière plutôt inconfortable et il passa le reste du trajet, agonisant dans son trouble, sa main serrée en un poing sur sa cuisse.

Heureusement Sherlock avait déjà payé le chauffeur pour le reste de la course et John n'eu qu'à s'occuper de trouver ses clefs et de trébucher dans les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement sans alerter Mme Hudson. Ce fut à tâtons qu'il réussi toutes ces taches et il lui fallu toute sa force de retenue pour attendre d'être dans sa chambre, la porte bien fermée pour ouvrir d'un coup sec sa braguette et fourrer sa main dans son pantalon.

Il se laissa tomber contre la porte de sa chambre, son sexe gonflé dans la main. Sans prendre la peine de baisser son pantalon, il commença à se masturber, avec des mouvements longs et mal assurés. Il s'était promis de ne pas penser à Sherlock, et il s'était tenu à cette parole pendant des semaines, mais désormais il abandonnait tout faux semblant de contrôle sur ses pensées et se laissai aller. Il imaginait les lèvres de Sherlock sur les siennes, chaudes et avides alors que ses mains glissaient le long de ses côtes pour le maintenir fermement par les hanches. Il s'imaginait, prenant le sexe de Sherlock dans sa main, le corps du brun s'arquant au dessus du sien, le forçant plus près de lui par la poigne sur ses fesses, amenant leurs sexes à se coller jusqu'à ce que la douce friction de leurs peaux nues, doublé de la sensation des dents de Sherlock contre le cou de John, ne le pousse à bout.

Il jouit dans un cri, ses genoux cédant sous son poids, sa tête tapant contre la porte derrière lui, alors que l'orgasme le traversait. Il avait presque perdu connaissance, se laissant glisser jusqu'à heurter le sol ou il s'assit, pantelant, flottant toujours au dessus de lui-même tandis que l'orgasme le quittait. _Ciel…_ Il n'avait pas jouit aussi fort depuis des années, il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'enlever son pantalon.

Il lui fallut un effort inconsidérable pour se hisser du sol, pour s'extirper de son pantalon poisseux et se glisser dans son lit. Il attendait que la honte ne pointe le bout de son nez mais il était toujours trop ivre et à présent trop satisfait pour ressentir autre chose qu'un faible tiraillement dans un coin de sa tête mais il le repoussa avec impatience. Il aurait tout le loisir de ressentir de la honte le lendemain. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'imaginer de retour dans le taxi, la main de Sherlock glissant vers le haut de sa cuisse, jusqu'à trouver son érection, ses doigts experts dézippant la braguette, glissant sous la toile pour prendre son sexe gonflé dans sa main, son corps mince se contorsionnant pour venir chevaucher le blond, l'attirant contre sa bouche par les épaules, dans un baiser plein d'intentions.

John s'endormit, un bras autour de son oreiller, le maintenant contre son visage.

Notes de fin de chapitre:

Le prochain chapitre arrive très bientôt ! Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre Cinq

Voir la fin du chapitre pour les notes de l'auteur

John fut réveillé par son propre cri quelques heures plus tard. Il s'assit dans la pénombre, son cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reconnaitre sa chambre, pour sortir de la torpeur de son cauchemar.

Son front était couvert de sueur froide et pendant quelques instants il se demanda pourquoi Sherlock n'avait pas accouru à son cri mais il se rappela que le brun devait surement toujours être à St Bart.

Moriarty avait posé ses mains partout sur lui, caressant, malaxant, manipulant son corps tout en murmurant à son oreille tout ce que Sherlock lui ferai. Tout ce que Moriarty forcerai Sherlock à faire si John lui donnait ce qu'il voulait.

"Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est dire le mot magique, Johnny Boy. Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et je te le donnerai. Il sera tout à toi. »

La langue de Moriarty avait laissé une trace humide dans le cou du blond et il s'était débattu, frémissant.

"A quoi bon feindre le dégout? Je sais ce que tu veux. » Il toucha l'érection de John à travers son pantalon, son regard de serpent indéfectible sur le visage de John alors que celui-ci tentait de combattre la sensation de plaisir qu'il éprouvait. « Je peux te l'amener, nu, obéissant, les mains nouées. Je le forcerai à te sucer. » A ces mots il traça un cercle avec sa paume sur le sexe de John qui laissa échapper un grognement involontaire.

« Ensuite tu le baiseras, à genoux jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce, prouvant ainsi qu'il est comme nous autres, qu'il peut ressentir aussi profondément. Tu lui prouveras ça John, avec mon aide. »

John se rappela la sensation du sourire de Moriarty contre sa nuque.

« Dis juste le mot magique, Johnny Boy. Dis le et il est à toi »

John avait du dire oui car la seconde suivante, Sherlock était trainé dans la pièce, furieux, échevelé, les mains nouées derrière son dos. Il montrait les dents dans une grimace et une longue trainée sanguinolente barrait son front. Le col de sa chemise était déboutonné et froissé, preuve d'une lutte. John senti des palpitations dans son sexe à cette vision mais les yeux de Sherlock trouvèrent les siens et l'air trahis du brun lui fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau.

Pire que la blessure dans les yeux de Sherlock, fut pour John l'expression de dégout peinte sur le visage du brun alors qu'il était poussé en avant et agenouillé de force.

C'est la dernière chose dont il se rappelait avant de s'être réveillé. Cet air dégouté dans les yeux de Sherlock le rendit malade de honte. Il appuya ses mains contre ses yeux et se força à inspirer profondément. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Rien qu'un rêve.

Il se roula en boule sous sa couette et tenta de démêler le nœud de haine de lui-même qui s'insinuait dans sa poitrine. Il ne trahirai jamais Sherlock sous l'influence de Moriarty mais ce qui le remplissait de honte c'était l'intensité du désir qu'il avait éprouvé pour le brun à cet instant, à chaque instant et la conscience du fait que ces sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproque.

Il avait réussi à faire sortir Sherlock de son esprit pendant qu'il était à l'étranger avec Sarah. Il se mentait peut-être à lui-même mais en tous cas, il n'avait pas consciemment fantasmé sur le brun de tout le voyage et c'était déjà une réussite en soi.

Cependant son inconscient était une tout autre histoire. Il avait rêvé de Sherlock pendant son voyage et il y avait eu plusieurs matins inconfortables lorsqu'il s'était réveillé d'un rêve particulièrement réaliste, espérant n'avoir pas laissé échapper de sons compromettants dans son sommeil. A vrai dire, plus il y pensait et plus il se disait qu'il l'avait surement fait. Sarah avait été forcée à le secouer pour le réveiller de certains de ses cauchemars mais certains matins elle n'avait rien dit du tout et en y réfléchissant, son silence laissait imaginer quel spectre d'émotions John avait exprimé en dormant.

En fait, John avait réussi à garder Sherlock loin de ses fantasmes lorsqu'il était éveillé pendant presque trois semaines alors qu'est ce qui l'avait franchir la ligne à nouveau? (mis à part le fait qu'il ai bu la quasi totalité d'une bouteille de vin.)

Il repassa en mémoire ses souvenirs brumeux de la veille, essayant de définir si ce qui lui avait semblé si érotique la veille n'était pas simplement une nouvelle preuve du mépris de Sherlock pour la notion d'espace personnel.

John se frotta les yeux. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'être sur. Bien sur il avait été excité par la main de Sherlock sur sa jambe dans le taxi mais ce n'était probablement que la conséquence de l'énervement distrait dont Sherlock faisait preuve lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Après tout, n'avait-il pas passé tout son temps à envoyer des messages à Lestrade ? Il y avait certes ce qui s'était passé sur le canapé mais John était déjà tellement ivre à cet instant qu'il était persuadé que sa conviction que Sherlock était sur le point de l'embrasser n'était due qu'au vin. Le vin rouge était réputé pour rendre John tout chose.

C'était bien la dernière fois qu'il laisserai Sherlock Holmes le saouler.

Comme si la honte et l'horreur de son cauchemar n'étaient pas suffisantes, il se réveilla avec une énorme gueule-de-bois. Il lui fallut presque toute la matinée pour trouver l'énergie de descendre les escaliers pour se préparer une tasse de thé pour finalement se rappeler, lorsqu'il brancha la bouilloire que l'électricité était toujours coupée.

John ferma les yeux et compta lentement jusqu'à dix puis à l'envers. Il compta ensuite, encore plus lentement jusqu'à vingt-cinq. L'absence de Sherlock était une bonne chose car sinon il aurai été tenté de lui lancer quelques chose à la tête.

Heureusement, le gaz n'avait pas été coupé et il se souvenait avoir vu une bouilloire dans le bas d'un placard de la cuisine, cachée sous une montagne de boites de Pétri souillées. Il essaya de la trouver, déplaçant les boites, tout en grommelant ses intentions de forcer Sherlock à nettoyer la cuisine. Il mit la main sur une boîte d'allumettes qui n'avait pas encore été gâchée aux frais des expérimentations de Sherlock et alluma le bruleur de la gazinière. Il mourrait d'envie de manger un toast grillé mais il n'était pas suffisamment dénué de fierté pour descendre voir Mme Hudson et lui avouer qu'ils avaient à nouveau oublié de régler leurs factures d'électricité.

Après les deux semaines d'absence de John, le réfrigérateur était vide, mis à part les restes d'expériences laissés là à moisir. Il n'y avait rien de comestible en vue (sérieusement, comment est ce que Sherlock avait survécu pendant qu'il était à l'étranger ? En inhalant des vapeurs de moisissure ?) Cependant, après quelques minutes de recherches riches en insultes, John réussi à trouver un sac de pain qu'il avait acheté avant de partir, dans lequel se trouvaient encore quelques tranches légèrement moisies.

Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine après avoir gratté le moisi du pain et bu son thé sans lait, mastiquant lentement son pain, imaginant Sherlock entrant dans la cuisine dans les cinq minutes suivantes, de telle sorte qu'il pourrait le réprimander pour l'avoir intoxiqué avant de sortir, laissant le brun dans un appartement sans nourriture ni électricité. La honte et le dégout qu'il avait pu ressentir étaient éclipsés par la colère qu'il ressentait envers Sherlock pour l'avoir fait boire.

Heureusement pour Sherlock, la colère de John se calma au cours de l'après-midi et sa gueule de bois diminua de telle façon qu'il fut capable de sortir pour payer les factures et acheter les provisions indispensables. Sherlock ne donna cependant aucun signe de vie ce soir là, ni le lendemain matin.

En fait, John ne vit pas Sherlock pendant deux jours. Le brun ne rentra que tard dans l'après midi le lendemain et ce uniquement pour utiliser frénétiquement l'ordinateur portable de John pendant une demie heure. John eu à peine le temps de lui préparer une tasse de thé que le brun reçut avec un « merci » distrait et sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de l'ordinateur. Lorsque John descendit dans le salon, il était déjà parti, la tasse de thé intacte à côté de l'ordinateur.

Il avait disparut dans l'affaire, ce qui était normal pour Sherlock et John fut soulagé pendant un premier temps de d'avoir le temps de gérer les assauts honteux de ses nouveaux sentiments en privé. Une des raisons pour lesquelles John était reconnaissant de l'absence de Sherlock de Baker Street, était ses cauchemars qui empiraient. John se réveilla lui-même en criant deux nuits de suite. Il ne s'avait pas ce qu'il aurai dit au brun si celui-ci lui avait posé des questions. Au bout de quelques jours, cependant, John se trouva à espérer que Sherlock rentre, ne serai-ce que pour le distraire de ses propres pensées sombres.

Fort heureusement, la disette du personnel hospitalier dut aux vacances, permit à John de prendre plusieurs services supplémentaires. Il lui était toujours étrange de voir Sarah mais le blond avait atteint un stade ou tout était mieux que de se retrouver enfermé dans son appartement avec sa propre culpabilité.

Cinq jours étaient passes depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé les corps dans la benne et John n'avait pas vu Sherlock depuis deux jours, il fut donc surpris de trouver le brun dans le salon, dérivant littéralement dans une mer de papiers, en rentrant d'un service tardif. Son ami était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas le blond.

Il monta dans sa chambre pour se changer et descendit pour se faire une tasse de thé, s'arrêtant pour demander à Sherlock s'il en voulait une aussi.

John pu voir la distance que le brun dut parcourir pour revenir dans le moment présent. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, ses sourcils étaient froncés.

« Quoi ? »

Le blond répéta sa question et l'expression de Sherlock s'éclairci brièvement.

« Oui, merci. Un thé me semble charmant. »

John se rendit dans la cuisine pour allumer la bouilloire et lorsqu'il revint, il déplaça une liasse de papiers, de façon à pouvoir s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté du brun et le regarder de plus près. Il était manifestement épuisé. Il semblait crispé et pale, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, des cercles noirs autour des yeux.

"Sherlock?"

"Mmm…"

Il étudiait un graphique sur l'ordinateur de John, plein de chiffres compliqués. Il essayait visiblement de trouver un lien entre les papiers et le graphique.

"As tu dormi?"

La ride entre les sourcils du brun se creusa, comme s'il était irrité par le fait que John lui pose une question dont il connaissait la réponse.

« Bien sur que non »

"Quand est ce que tu as mange pour la dernière fois?"

"Je ne me souviens pas. Lestrade m'a donné des biscuits au commissariat »

Il fit un geste vague vers son manteau qui pendait derrière lui. John vit un paquet de biscuit qui n'avait pas été ouvert, dépasser de la poche du dit manteau.

John se leva pour éteindre la bouilloire et fouilla dans les placards pour trouver les paquets de protéines en poudre d'urgence qu'il gardait sous la main pour les cas ou Sherlock s'immergeait trop dans une affaire pour se souvenir de manger. Il en versa deux dans la tasse du brun avec quelques cuillères pleines de sucre et remplit ensuite la tasse à moitié de lait. Au point ou il en était, toute calorie était bonne à prendre.

Sherlock lui prit la tasse des mains sans un regard pour John et en bu la moitié en une seule gorgée avant de la poser sur la table basse. Au moins lorsque la nourriture entra en contact avec sa bouche, ses besoins physiques prirent le dessus sur son cerveau distrait.

John le prit comme un signe encourageant et retourna dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il restait de comestible dans le frigo. Il trouva une boite à demi pleine de curry qui datait de quelques jours et en réchauffa une portion généreuse pour Sherlock. Il le nourrirait à la cuillère s'il le fallait. Il avait parfois l'impression que Sherlock creusait sa propre tombe volontairement.

Au grand soulagement de John, Sherlock attrapa la fourchette et commença à manger dès lors que le blond lui mit l'assiette sous le nez. Il n'avait toujours pas quitté l'ordinateur des yeux.

"Je peux t'aider?"

Les yeux du brun se tournèrent momentanément vers lui.

« Si tu veux »

"Qu'est ce qu'on cherche?"

Sherlock lui montra les constants dans le graphique qu'il essayait d'identifier.

"C'est forcément lié et dès lors qu'on le trouve, ça donnera à Lestrade son mandat. »

"Donc tu as déjà identifié le meurtrier?"

"Il y a des jours mais on arrive pas à trouver la bonne preuve pour le condamner. »

"Seigneur. On sait ou il se trouve?"

Sherlock acquiesça tout en déroulant une nouvelle liasse de papiers.

"Tiens, donne moi ça. Lesquelles as tu déjà parcouru?"

Il lui fallu Presque une heure et demie pour organiser le chaos que Sherlock avait créé et établir une méthodologie de recherché. Sherlock pouvait se montrer très ordonné dans ses expériences mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaires, il oubliait toute notion d'ordre. Il devenait trop impatient, particulièrement lorsqu'il approchait de la conclusion qu'il souhaitait, l'esprit pratique de John était alors une bonne chose.

Ils approchaient le bas de la pile de papiers et John se sentait triomphant, pas en raison d'un quelconque succès dans leur recherché de preuves mais parce qu'il avait réussi à faire manger une deuxième assiette de curry à Sherlock ainsi que deux autres tasses de thé. Il venait de terminer de feuilleter le paquet de feuilles qu'il avait dans les mains et se penchait en avant pour dispatcher les papiers dans leurs piles respectives lorsqu'il vit Sherlock endormi sur le canapé à coté de lui.

Il était détendu, contre les cousins, sa tête penchée sur son épaule droite, les papiers qu'il analysait toujours en main.

Il y avait quelque chose de vaguement impossible dans le fait de voir Sherlock endormi et John se rendit compte que bien que parfaitement conscient du fait que Sherlock dormait, il n'avait jamais été capable de l'imaginer. A chaque fois qu'il avait essayé, il avait vu Sherlock en position méditative, les yeux fermés, les mains jointes sous son menton ou bien en position du lotus sur son lit, le dos bien droit, les yeux dans le vague. Jamais il n'avait réussi à former une image dans son esprit de l'homme incroyablement dynamique, resté calme assez longtemps pour réussir à s'endormir.

Le voir endormi provoqua un pincement dans la poitrine de John. Il avait l'air plus jeune, vulnérable- la ride d'inquiétude entre ses sourcils n'était plus là, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, une mèche rebelle tombait sur ses yeux. John dut combattre l'envie irrépressible de la remettre en place. Il avait besoin d'une bonne coupe. Il était ordinairement très méticuleux lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses cheveux (il avait beau prétendre le contraire, John le savait) mais depuis l'incident Moriarty, Sherlock avait été trop distrait pour prendre un rendez vous.

Le fait de penser à Moriarty ne fit que renforcer le nœud dans sa poitrine. Depuis l'incident de la piscine, Sherlock et lui n'étaient pas dans leur assiette et tout ça n'était dut qu'au fait que John avait prit conscience de son attirance sexuelle. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur dispute autour du blog de John et celui-ci n'avait toujours pas réussi à établir la raison de la colère du brun et il se senti plein de remords de n'avoir pas abordé le sujet à nouveau. Sherlock lui n'avait pas hésité à lui demander ce qui se passait lorsqu'il avait remarqué que quelque chose allait de travers.

John secoua la tête alors qu'il se rappelait les souvenirs désagréables de leur interaction dans le couloir.

Le problème était là: Sherlock était trop conscient pour son propre bien. John avait été soulagé ces derniers jours que son ami se retrouve distrait par une affaire, car cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas à être constamment sur ses gardes. Il réalisait cependant désormais, alors qu'il était assis à côté d'un Sherlock endormi, à quel pour il lui manquait lorsqu'il n'était pas dans le coin.

La vie était monotone sans Sherlock.

Après avoir passé des semaines à se plaindre du comportement envahissant de Sherlock, John se rendait compte que ça lui manquait. Sherlock perché sur les meubles, faisant de drôles de commentaires alors qu'il pensait à voix haute lui manquait. Il se languissait du Sherlock criant contre la télévision, lui volant les fins de ses tartines, se penchant contre lui alors qu'il essayait de taper sur son ordinateur. Il lui avait fallu deux semaines de voyage à l'autre bout du monde pour en prendre conscience et John avait cherché à retourner à leur vie normale dès qu'il était rentré à Baker Street. Cependant, Sherlock s'était immergé dans une affaire et John était trop effrayé par ses sentiments pour le suivre, ce qui était le vrai problème.

Depuis qu'il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments, il ne s'était pas retrouvé à proximité de Sherlock. Il se crispait à chaque fois que le brun se rapprochait, submergé de terreur à l'idée que Sherlock devine ses sentiments mais également plein de honte du fait de l'existence même de ces sentiments. Le fait que Sherlock s'absente de l'appartement temporairement parce qu'il était plongé dans une affaire, n'était en aucun cas la solution à son problème.

John prit son visage dans ses mains.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Sherlock et vit que sa bouche s'était légèrement ouverte.

Il était épuisé; John espérait qu'il dormirai pendant plusieurs heures avant que son cerveau trop actif ne le réveille. Le brun n'avait pas été survolté à ce point par une affaire depuis- et bien depuis l'incident Moriarty.

Il se pencha en avant et retira les papiers que Sherlock tenait toujours dans ses mains. Il ferma l'ordinateur portable et le posa sur la table puis, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, il se rendit dans la chambre du brun et revint avec une couverture qu'il déposa sur l'homme.

Il resta pendant un moment debout à observer le mouvement de la poitrine de Sherlock sous la couverture.

Sa tête s'était affaissée et reposait désormais sur le bras du canapé. Il ne devait pas être à l'aise mais le blond n'osa pas le bouger, de peur de le réveiller.

Une émotion accablante lui emplit la poitrine alors que le besoin de protéger Sherlock à tout prix le saisit. Ce sentiment fut si fort qu'il dut serrer les poings contre ses flancs pour s'empêcher de tendre la main.

Au lieu de se laisser aller à caresser Sherlock, il tendit le bras pour éteindre la lampe à côté du canapé. Sherlock serait surement en colère qu'il l'ai laissé dormir lorsqu'il se réveillera mais il finirait par remercier John lorsqu'il réalisera que son cerveau fonctionne mieux avec un peu de repos.

John se retira dans le couloir puis gravit les marches jusqu'à sa chambre, dans le noir.

John fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par un tambourinement incessant contre sa porte.

"John! Réveille-toi! Je l'ai trouvé. J'ai trouvé la preuve qu'il nous fallait! On a notre mandat!"

Il se redressa dans la pénombre, désorienté et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil.

Il restait encore quelques heures avant l'aube. Sherlock n'était parvenu à dormir qu'un peu moins de quatre heures.

Il se frotta les yeux et envisageât brièvement d'ignorer la pression de Sherlock.

Il avait eu une longue journée en chirurgie la veille et il était programmé pour un autre service de nuit, cependant il était heureux que Sherlock soit venu le réveiller suite à sa découverte et il sentit le mélange d'attente et d'excitation courir dans ses veines à la perspective d'une poursuite.

De plus, Sherlock venait de passer cinq jours sans manger ni dormir et si il avait besoin de soutient c'était bien le moment.

John sorti de son lit et attrapa à l'aveuglette les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main.

Il entendait Sherlock au téléphone de l'autre coté de la porte.

"On te retrouve là bas. Oui, oui, j'attendrai que tu arrives avec le mandat »

Il entendit les pas impatients du brun alors qu'il atteignait le palier.

« Allez John ! »

"J'arrive!"

Il sorti de sa chambre tout en enfilant une chemise et vit le haut de la tête de Sherlock disparaitre dans les escaliers.

Il eu à peine le temps d'attraper son manteau avant que Sherlock ne le pousse dans les escaliers jusque dans la rue pour héler un taxi.

La nervosité du brun dans le taxi était contagieuse.

John ressentit l'aiguisement familier de ses sens et l'étrange sentiment de calme qui le prenait à la perspective du danger à venir.

"On va bien entendu attendre Lestrade une fois sur place, n'est ce pas?"

Sherlock ne répondit pas.

"Sherlock?"

Le taxi s'arrêta et Sherlock tendit une poignée de billet au chauffeur avant de sortir.

"On a suffisamment attendu. On aura de la chance s'il est toujours là. Allez viens."

Il attrapa John par le coude et les conduisit tous les deux dans une alcôve entre deux bâtiments. Il s'accroupit près d'une collection de poubelle, trainant John derrière lui.

Ils se trouvaient dans un quartier résidentiel, des immeubles cossus bordant les deux cotés de la rue.

"Le suspect habite ici?"

Sherlock acquiesça, un doigt contre ses lèvres pour réclamer le silence. Il indiqua l'immeuble juste en face d'eux.

Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était si basse que John n'entendit que difficilement ce qu'il disait, il se rapprocha, collant son Oreille contre la bouche de Sherlock. Il sentit la caresse de son souffle.

"Timothy Briggs. Il est divorcé. Séparation difficile. Son ex dirige une compagnie de croisières. Toutes les victimes étaient des passagers."

"Pourquoi est ce qu'il tue des passagers? »

"Il essaye de provoquer une mauvaise pub. Il a tout gagné dans le divorce mais désormais elle gagne mieux sa vie que lui. Il ne supporte pas d'être surpassé. Mais plus significativement… »

Il se tourna vers John, le regard sombre.

« Il ne voulait pas divorcer. Il était toujours amoureux d'elle. »

John en eu la nausée.

Sherlock se tourna vers la rue à nouveau.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, l'amertume paralyse. L'amour est une motivation bien plus violente. »

L'estomac de John se tordit à nouveau, il décida de ne plus poser de questions sur le suspect.

Ils patientèrent en silence, tendus pendant quelques minutes. L'aube illuminait les toits des immeubles de l'autre coté de la rue. Sherlock jetais des coups d'œil à son téléphone sans arrêt, son impatience faisant trembler sa jambe à côté de John.

"Arrête de gigoter" murmura John.

"Ou est-il? Ciel, il pourrait être parti depuis longtemps. On aurai dut- Là ! »

Un homme portant un blouson de cuir visiblement cher descendait les marches de l'escalier.

"Attend, Sherlock! Sherlock!"

Sherlock était déjà au milieu de la rue avant même que John n'ai pu l'appeler, se lançant à la suite de l'homme.

"Eh vous! Vous avez fait tomber quelque chose!"

L'homme se tourna pour regarder Sherlock et celui ci se jeta en avant pour attraper son poignet mais l'homme sembla comprendre car il éloigna sa main au dernier moment et se mit à courir.

"Hé!"

Sherlock se jeta à sa poursuite, John sur les talons, fulminant en silence car Sherlock poursuivait un homme potentiellement armé sans renforts à proximité. Ils auraient du attendre Lestrade.

Malheureusement le suspect était rapide. John était impressionné par la capacité de Sherlock à maintenir l'allure après seulement quatre heures de repos en quatre jours, il se demandait cependant combien de temps il allait tenir.

Après deux pâtés de maison et demis, l'homme fit une embardée entre deux immeubles, Sherlock le tenant de près, John pas loin derrière. Ils pataugèrent dans des flaques fétides, se faufilant entre les bennes et les piles de sacs poubelles.

Sherlock et sa proie tournèrent dans un coin et John jura alors qu'ils disparaissaient de sa vue. Ils allaient devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation une fois qu'ils s'en seraient tirés. Ne jamais se lancer dans une poursuite sans avoir de renforts. Attendre son partenaire avant de se jeter dans une ruelle étroite sans couverture. John accéléra le pas lorsqu'une vision de Sherlock se tordant de douleur et couvert de sang suite à un coup fatal lui apparut.

Lorsqu'il tourna au coin ou Sherlock avait disparu, il jura à nouveau car ni son ami ni leur cible n'était visible.

Il dérapa, ses yeux scannant les murs de brique humides autour de lui, à la recherche d'un indice lorsqu'une main surgit de l'alcôve la plus proche, l'attirant dans la pénombre.

Son instinct de défense se manifesta. Il était prêt à donner un coup de coude dans les reins de son assaillant, lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa bouche et la voix de Sherlock siffla dans son oreille.

« Tout va bien, c'est moi. Je me suis replié pour le surprendre. Il arrive par là, ne fait pas de bruit. »

John combattait l'adrénaline qui se répandait à présent dans son système. Il pouvait la sentir, vive et médicinale au fond de sa gorge.

La main de Sherlock était toujours sur sa bouche et John secouait la tête pour essayer de s'échapper à la prise. Il protesta d'un son étouffé.

"Chut!"

Son soufflé effleura son Oreille. Il serrait John fort, trop fort contre toute la longueur de son corps. Le blond pouvait sentir le cœur de Sherlock battre contre son dos, à travers sa chemise.

John expira avec colère. Il considérait sérieusement l'idée de mordre le doigt de Sherlock lorsque celui-ci le retourna et le poussa contre le mur de brique. Il garda une main contre la bouche de John et utilisa l'autre pour maintenir le poignet du blond à sa place. Il pressa son corps contre celui de John, le regard tourné vers la portion sombre de la ruelle.

"Il arrive."

Le murmure de Sherlock projeta un soufflé chaud sur le front de John. Il se pressait si fort contre John que celui-ci se demandait s'il n'essayait pas de l'écraser. Puis il réalisa que le brun essayait de le camoufler avec son corps, le cachant à la vue. Il était enveloppé dans les pans de son manteau, sa tête nichée dans son cou.

"Attend qu'il soit passé"

John entendait désormais les pas de l'homme qui résonnaient contre les murs. Le visage de Sherlock était tellement près de son cou que le blond senti la caresse de ses lèvres lorsqu'il murmura « Ne bouge » la voix si basse qu'il ressenti les mots plus qu'il ne les entendit. « Pas ».

La respiration de John se bloqua lorsqu'il fut frappe par le pouvoir érotique de leur situation.

La main de Sherlock pressée contre sa bouche; son souffle, rapide et chaud contre le cou de John; son corps recouvrant celui du blond. Sherlock était appuyé si fort contre lui que ses cuisses encadraient celles de John. Ses boucles caressèrent la joue du blond alors qu'il tournait la tête pour observer l'entrée de l'alcôve. La prise de Sherlock sur son poignet se resserra alors que le son des pas devenait plus fort.

John avala sa salive et bascula sa tête en arrière.

Les pas s'approchèrent et Sherlock cria:

« MAINTENANT ! »

Il se rua hors de l'alcôve et attrapa l'homme par le ventre.

Il y eu une brève lute- Sherlock et son assaillant étaient coincés dans un tournoiement de cuir noir et de manteau en laine. Avant que John ne puisse intervenir, l'homme se retourna et s'enfuit, disparaissant dans la pénombre de la ruelle, faisant tomber Sherlock à genoux avec un souffle douloureux.

John posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami alors que celui-ci se relevait.

"Je vais bien!", cria le brun, repoussant la main de John et se remettant à courir.

John se rua après lui, maudissant son ami dans sa barbe. Il observa leur proie escalader une clôture enroulée de fil barbelé au fond de la ruelle et retomber de l'autre côté.

Sherlock l'atteint avant john.

"SHERLOCK!"

Il avait escalade la moitié de la clôture lorsque John atteignit le bas de celle-ci.

"Sherlock, attend!"

Il n'attendit pas.

Il passa par dessus le barbelé. John, le cœur au bord des lèvres le vit déraper, mais ensuite Sherlock glissait de l'autre côté jusqu'au sol.

John le suivit, quelques instants plus tard, prudemment, soulevant doucement son poids au dessus des rouleaux de fil barbelé. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eu atteint le sol et levé les yeux pour voir que Sherlock ne courrait pas, qu'il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Sherlock!"

Il se déplaçait bizarrement, lentement.

John couru pour le rejoindre.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

"Ma jambe s'est prise dans cette saloperie de barbelé. Stupide, empoté. Ca ne m'arrive jamais. »

Sherlock était furieux.

"Maintenant il va s'enfuir."

Il fit une grimace; démonstration involontaire de douleur, ce qui n'était pas un bon signe. Il baissa les yeux vers sa jambe.

"Assied toi."

John l'attrapa par le bras et le guida vers une cagette à proximité.

« Et ferme là avec ce stupide criminel. »

John était toujours furieux. Il fulminait tout en repoussant les pans du manteau de Sherlock pour examiner la blessure.

"C'est la dernière fois que tu te lance à la poursuite d'un suspect sans renforts. On ne savait même pas s'il était armé ! »

Il arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit que le tissu du pantalon de Sherlock était complètement déchiré.

"Je dois découper ton pantalon pour pouvoir regarder la blessure, d'accord?" demanda-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

Sherlock fit un geste dédaigneux de la main, comme si il se moquait totalement du fait que John allait découper son pantalon pour examiner ce qui pourrai se révéler une blessure critique.

John avait sorti son couteau de poche et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour couper le tissu déchiré autour de la blessure.

L'entaille était profonde et saignait abondamment.

John émit un sifflement en la voyant.

« Bon dieu, Sherlock. »

Il sentit sa conscience médicale vaciller et ferma les yeux pour se reprendre pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, ce fut pour voir Sherlock entrain de scruter sa blessure.

"Ca a loupé l'artère fémorale."

"Sherlock, il faut que tu t'allonges."

Il était passé en mode docteur et Sherlock ne discuta pas, il s'étendit, la respiration irrégulière.

John ouvrit sa veste et tira les pans de sa chemise hors de son pantalon pour atteindre son maillot de corps.

Sherlock les yeux hagards sourit à John.

« On utilise ma vulnérabilité pour profiter de moi docteur ? Je n'aurai jamais pensé cela de vous. »

John déchira un long pan de son maillot, le pliant plusieurs fois pour obtenir un carré avant de l'appliquer contre l'entaille, pour contenir l'hémorragie. Il arracha d'autres pans de tissu et commença à les nouer autour de la cuisse de Sherlock, pour créer un bandage artisanal.

Le bandage s'imprégnait de sang à une allure inquiétante.

John prit quelques secondes pour taper le numéro de Lestrade sur son téléphone, fort heureusement, l'homme répondit dès la première sonnerie.

"Oui, oui je suis avec lui. Non, il n'a pas attendu. »

Il maintint son téléphone contre son oreille avec son épaule tout en posant le dernier morceau de bandage.

« Non on a pas réussi. Ecoutes, j'ai besoin que tu envoie les paramédicaux. Importante blessure, intérieur de la cuisse, saignements abondants. »

"Non John, je n'ai pas besoin…"

Sherlock essaya de s'asseoir mais John le retint d'une main sur son torse.

« Bordel. Je ne sais même pas ou on se trouve. Ah…"

Il reprit son téléphone en main, pour pouvoir observer autour de lui à la recherche d'un panneau.

"Route St John, place Victoria." Lui dit Sherlock, tout en se débattant contre la main de John.

John répéta l'adresse à Lestrade.

« Oui, oui, je vais faire de mon mieux. »

"John"

Sherlock s'assit à nouveau et John tenta de le repousser mais le ton du brun le figea.

« John, il faut que tu ailles à sa poursuite. »

Sherlock agrippa la chemise de John, le regard vif.

« Il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin. Il faut que tu l'attrapes. Il sait qu'on est après lui maintenant. Il va déménager. Il faudra qu'on recommence tout depuis le début… S'il te plait John. »

John posa sa main sur celle de Sherlock, sa voix douce mais ferme.

« Sherlock, si tu penses que je vais te laisser te vider de ton sang dans un ruelle pour aller courir après un stupide criminel, alors tu as officiellement perdu la tête. »

"Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas toute ma tête, et je ne vais pas me vider de mon sang. Je vais parfaitement bien. »

Son front était couvert de sueur suite à l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour rester assis, sa main se raffermi autour de la chemise de John.

« Il faut qu'on l'attrape John. »

John frotta sa paume contre le dos de la main du brun.

« Sherlock, il faut que tu t'allonges. »

"John, écoutes moi…"

"Sherlock! Chaque seconde que tu passes assis, correspond à un millilitre de sang qui s'échappe de son corps et de ton cerveau. Si tu veux garder ta capacité à me tourmenter, je te suggère de t'allonger. »

Sherlock se rallongea, il avait l'air agacé mais il était visiblement exténué. Il ferma les yeux puis dit :

« J'espère que tu ne traites pas tous tes patients ainsi, ton comportement à mon chevet est épouvantable. »

"Non" répondit John, tendant la main pour attraper le poignet de son ami.

« Tu as le droit au traitement spécial réservé aux patients particulièrement difficiles. »

"Quel honneur" Sherlock chantonna. Il ne protesta pas lorsque John prit son pouls, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et son visage était de plus en plus blanc, son pouls faible et irrégulier.

John jeta un coup d'œil dans la ruelle. Ils se trouvaient au cœur d'un réseau de ruelles étroites derrière une étendue de maisons et cachés à la vue de la rue. Il voulait amener Sherlock à l'entrée de la ruelle pour éviter aux paramédicaux de perdre du temps à les chercher. Cependant, il était hors de question que Sherlock reste debout pendant qu'ils sortiraient de l'allée.

Il était blanc comme un linge.

John jeta un œil au bandage qu'il avait improvisé et vit qu'il était déjà complètement imbibe de sang. Il jura tout fort et déchira un autre long morceau de son maillot désormais détruit.

Sherlock émit un son, lorsque John baissa les yeux, il vit que son ami souriait.

"Oh, John. Quelle brute!"

Le blond utilisa le reste de son maillot pour fermer le bandage puis retira sa veste pour en couvrir Sherlock puis dit:

« Bien. Je m'apprête à faire quelque chose qui se révèlera peut-être être une très mauvaise idée. »

Sherlock ouvrit deux yeux brumeux.

« J'avoue me sentir plus faible que je n'aimerai mais dit moi ce que je dois faire et j'essayerai de t'aider. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me lever cela dit. »

Il fronça les sourcils et essaya à nouveau de s'asseoir.

"Non espèce d'imbécile, je vais te porter."

"John, je fais trente centimètres de plus que toi, il n'y a aucune chance que…" se moqua le brun.

"Ferme la et passes tes bras autour de mon cou."

John se pencha en avant et glissa un bras sous les aisselles du brun et l'autre sous ses genoux puis le souleva avec une facilité déconcertante. Il aperçu la grimace de douleur sur le visage de Sherlock et grogna :

« Désolé, accroche toi bien, je fais au plus vite. »

Sherlock passa docilement un bras autour du cou de John, sa peau était froide là ou elle touchait celle du blond. John sentait son souffle, rapide et irrégulier.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me portes. »

"Heureusement que tu ne pèses pas lourd."

Il avait fait la moitié du chemin jusqu'à la sortie de la ruelle lorsqu'il entendit des sirènes.

« Dieu merci. » murmura-t-il.

"Je vais vraiment bien, je ne vois pas ce qui t'inquiète à ce point."

Les mots sortaient difficilement de sa bouche.

John tourna au coin de la ruelle et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit une voiture de police rouler à tombeaux ouverts.

"John!"

Il entendit le cri de Lestrade avant de le voir. Ses bras commençaient à trembler sous le poids de Sherlock, il entendit des bruits de course puis Lestrade était à côté de lui.

« Seigneur, que s'est-il passé ? »

"Il s'est ouvert la jambe sur du fil barbelé. Ou sont les paramédicaux ? »

"Ils sont juste derrière nous. Les voila. »

Lestrade suivit John alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers le camion.

« Heureusement que tu étais avec lui. Il était hors de contrôle depuis quelques jours. »

"Je peux toujours t'entendre tu sais. » Répondit Sherlock, les yeux toujours fermés. John sentait que sa prise autour de son cou faiblissait, son front était couvert de sueur.

"Tiens bon Sherlock, on y est presque."

Cette fois, il ne répondit pas. Les portes de l'ambulance étaient ouvertes et quelqu'un se précipita pour prendre Sherlock des bras de John.

Le brun protesta mollement mais resserra sa prise autour du cou du blond.

"Tout va bien Sherlock, je suis là."

Ils déposèrent le brun sur une civière et John commença à rendre compte au paramédicaux.

« Lacération à l'intérieur de la cuisse. Possibilité d'une plaie perforante. Le saignement n'a pas arrêté depuis l'incident. Le pouls est faible et irrégulier. Choc hypovolémique certain. Il a passé le stade deux, il n'est pas loin du troisième.

Les paramédicaux commencèrent à transporter la civière dans le camion. Sherlock essaya de s'asseoir, le visage déformé par la panique.

"John—"

Le blond se dirigea vers le camion mais un des paramédicaux l'arrêta, le regard désolé.

"Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, pas de passagers."

John ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis la ferma et recula.

« Très bien. » il acquiesça.

"John!"

Sherlock se débattait toujours pour s'asseoir, un des médecins posa une main sur son épaule.

"Sherlock, tout va bien se passer", lui dit John mais sa poitrine se serra en entendant le désespoir dans la voix de son ami.

« Je te vois à l'hôpital. On sera juste derrière. »

"John—!"

La protestation de Sherlock fut coupée par la fermeture des portes de l'ambulance.

John inspira profondément et se tourna vers Lestrade.

« Ca te dit de me conduire ? »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six**

Notes de l'auteur:

Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre. Il fallait que ça empire avant de pouvoir s'améliorer. Et ça va s'améliorer, je le promets. Ca va vraiment aller mieux. Accrochez vous chers lecteurs !

Voir la fin pour les notes de fin de chapitre.

John passa la totalité du trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital à essayer de se convaincre que la panique de Sherlock n'était due qu'à son choc et non à un traumatisme passé suite à une mauvaise expérience face aux hôpitaux que Mycroft lui aurai fait subir. Il était étonnant qu'un homme qui aimait tant les cadavres puisse ressentir la moindre aversion à l'idée d'aller à l'hôpital. Il connaissait la grande tolérance à la douleur de Sherlock, il était donc peu probable que sa panique soit liée à sa blessure.

Le trajet sembla durer une éternité.

John n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du nœud de culpabilité qui lui tordait l'estomac au souvenir du visage de Sherlock. Il n'était pas naturel pour eux de se séparer pendant une affaire. Ils restaient toujours ensemble, coûte que coûte.

Et pour couronner le tout, Lestrade et lui se retrouvèrent coincé dans les bouchons de ce début de matinée.

John ne tenait pas en place sur son siège.

Lestrade jeta un coup d'œil à John avant de reporter son attention sur le trafic.

« Tout va bien se passer, il n'est juste pas à l'aise avec les hôpitaux. »

John lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Ou devrais-je dire, il n'aime pas faire parti des patients. »

"Et pourquoi ça?"

Lestrade lança à John un regard significatif sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit.

John patienta.

Il semblait que Lestrade tentait de s'empêcher de dire quelque chose, il échoua et finit par s'expliquer en soupirant.

« Ca date de l'époque ou Sherlock se… droguait. Il y a eu plusieurs… incidents durant lesquelles on a du le maitriser de force. »

"Seigneur."

"Et à chaque fois, il y avait des paramédicaux impliqués."

"Si j'avais su…" John poussa un long soupir.

"Si tu avais su, ça n'aurai absolument rien change. Il avait besoin de soins John, c'était indispensable. Ca va bien se passer. »

John se frotta le visage sans répondre. En fait il ne prononça plus un mot durant le reste du trajet, jusqu'aux urgences.

Le temps de découvrir ou se trouvait Sherlock et de remplir les papiers nécessaires à sa sortie de l'hôpital, ils avaient finit son opération. Cependant, John et Lestrade durent attendre quarante cinq minutes supplémentaires avant que Sherlock n'émerge.

"Tu n'es pas oblige de rester, répéta John pour la troisième fois à Lestrade. « On prendra un taxi d'ici »

"John, je suis tout aussi inquiet que toi pour Sherlock. Je partirai dès que j'aurai eu la preuve qu'il va bien. »

John acquiesça. Il aura déjà été reconnaissant que Lestrade fasse semblant de se soucier du brun mais il savait que son inquiétude était réelle.

"Vous êtes ici pour Sherlock Holmes?", demanda un docteur.

"Absolument, comment va-t-il?" demanda John.

"Nous lui avons fait une transfusion ainsi que vingt-quatre points de suture. Il devra revenir dans une semaine pour qu'on les lui retire. Je lui ai prescrit de la codéine et il va devoir prendre du fer pendant au moins un mois. »

Le docteur marqua une hésitation et John su qu'il leur cachait quelque chose. Une boule d'inquiétude se forma dans sa poitrine.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

"Monsieur Holmes s'est avéré être un patient…difficile. Nous avons été obligés de lui administrer quelque chose pour le calmer. Il se pourrait qu'il soit légèrement groggy pendant quelques heures »

"Qu'est ce que vous lui avez donné?" John entendit l'agressivité dans sa voix et sentit Lestrade se raidir derrière lui.

"Il ira mieux ce soir, laissez le simplement se reposer. »

John avait le Cœur au bord des lèvres, il dut se forcer à garder sa voix calme.

"Que lui avez vous donné? »

"Nous avons du lui administrer un sédatif mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a aucune raison de vous inquiéter monsieur… ? »

"Docteur John Watson" cracha John.

Le visage de l'homme s'éclaircit.

« Oh, et bien dans ce cas Docteur Watson, je suis sur que vous comprenez que lorsqu'un patient rend les soins impossible, il est de notre devoir de faire ce qui est nécessaire pour garder le patient sous contrôle. »

John fit un pas en avant et Lestrade l'attrapa par le bras. 'John…'

John s'arrêta mais il se pencha, sa voix rendu sourde par la colère.

« Je comprend surtout qu'une licence médicale peut être révoquée pour l'administration de substances non autorisée à un patient ayant un passif avec la drogue. »

L'expression sur le visage du docteur se teinta de mépris.

"Dans ce cas je suis sur que votre ami ira très bien. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a fallu avoir recours à une si grosse dose pour le sédater. »

Pendant un instant, la vision de John fut brouillée par la rage. Il serra les poings et sentit la poigne de Lestrade se raffermir sur son bras. Juste à ce moment, une infirmière passa la porte battante qui menait au bloc, elle poussait un fauteuil roulant sur lequel une personne était assise. Une personne aux cheveux noirs et au visage pale et meurtri.

"Sherlock!"

John se jeta en avant et Lestrade lâcha son bras.

Sherlock arborait une expression sinistre mais son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il prit conscience de la présence de John. Il portait toujours sa veste de costume, froissée et déchirée mais son pantalon sanguinolent avait été remplacé par un pyjama d'hôpital. Son front était barré d'une coupure toute récente, recouverte de sparadrap.

"John! Dieu merci, aide-moi!"

Il commença à se lever, l'infirmière siffla sa désapprobation mais ne fit pas un geste pour le retenir. Lestrade s'avança pour attraper Sherlock par le bras mais celui-ci le repoussa.

"Non. John!"

"Tout va bien Sherlock, laisse le t'aider, j'arrive."

Il se tourna vers le docteur, ne cachant plus sa colère.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? Il n'avait pas cette blessure à la tête quand il est monté dans l'ambulance ! »

"La blessure à laquelle vous faites référence est la raison pour laquelle Monsieur Holmes a du être calmé. Il se l'est infligé tout seul dans ses tentatives d'échapper à des soins vitaux. Il était un danger pour lui-même et pour mon personnel, Docteur Watson. En tant que professionnel de la santé, vous devriez savoir que parfois la sédation est la seule option. »

Sherlock avait réussi à se lever mais il éprouvait des difficultés à se tenir debout tout seul. Il s'appuyait lourdement sur l'épaule de Lestrade, lançant des regards noirs à tous ceux qui portaient un uniforme. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas récupéré toutes ses capacités musculaires.

"Quelle quantité lui avez vous donné?"

Les yeux du docteur étaient froids.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, la première dose n'a pas fait effet, nous avons donc été contraints de lui en administrer une seconde. »

"John!"

Sherlock se débattait pour se rapprocher de John. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, il s'éjecta des bras de Lestrade pour s'écraser contre l'épaule de John.

Celui-ci l'attrapa et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Je suis là, Sherlock »

"John, John, John, dieu merci." Sherlock enfouis son visage dans l'épaule de John et soupira.

"Vous lui avez donné du temesta, n'est ce pas? Il faisait un choc hypovolémique et vos paramédicaux lui ont donné un tranquillisant ? » Siffla John par-dessus la tête de Sherlock.

L'homme lança un sourire condescendant à John, son regard descendant vers son pullover couvert de boue.

« Ecoutez Docteur, rentrez chez vous et reposez vous. Je pense que vous en avez autant besoin que votre ami. Si vous souhaitez remplir un formulaire de plainte contre l'hôpital pour quelque raison que ce soit, libre à vous. Revenez demain et une de nos secrétaires vous aidera à remplir les papiers nécessaires. En attendant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des patients qui m'attendent. Bonne journée à vous. »

Il tourna les talons et disparu derrière les portes battantes. John fit mine de le suivre mais la voix de Lestrade le stoppa.

« John, laisse tomber, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

John inspira de longues bouffées d'air, réajusta son étreinte autour de Sherlock qui pendait comme un poids mort à son coté.

"Laisse-moi t'aider."

Lestrade s'approcha et attrapa l'autre bras de Sherlock. Il se laissa faire cette fois. A eux deux, ils réussirent à trainer Sherlock jusque sur le trottoir. Plusieurs employés de l'hôpital les croisèrent, leur lançant des regards inquisiteur mais l'expression de John les empêcha tous de proposer leur aide.

Une fois dehors, John héla un taxi et Lestrade commença à se séparer de Sherlock.

"Je dois rentrer au commissariat. Tu es sur que tu vas t'en sortir ? »

John acquiesça.

"Oui, merci encore d'être resté, je…", il reprit son souffle. « J'apprécie. »

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Envoie-moi un sms plus tard pour que je sache qu'il est… revenu à la normale. »

Lestrade baissa la voix, son regard s'attardant sur les boucles brunes. La tête de Sherlock dodelinait sur l'épaule de John.

« Je garderai un œil sur lui si j'étais toi. Il a l'air complètement à l'ouest. »

John acquiesça à nouveau, ajustant sa prise autour de la taille de Sherlock dans le but de commencer à l'asseoir dans le taxi.

« On se parle plus tard. »

Il poussa Sherlock dans le taxi d'abord puis se glissa à ses cotés.

"221 Baker Street, s'il vous plait."

Sherlock rampa sur le siège de cuir jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve serré contre John. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de John, un bras possessivement enroulé sur son ventre. Sa main s'agrippant au pull de John.

"Dieu merci." Dit-il, se tournant pour enfouir à nouveau son visage dans le cou de John.

« Dieu merci tu es là. »

John passa un bras autour des épaules de Sherlock et le serra.

« C'est vrai, je suis là. Tout va bien maintenant. »

"John, John, John", il chantonnait gaiement contre son cou. « Je savais que tu reviendrai pour moi »

La colère qui lui brulait la gorge se transformait peu à peu en culpabilité.

« Bien sur que je suis revenu, je te l'avais promis, non ? »

Sherlock cacha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de John qui leva la main pour retenir sa tête. Les jointures de la main qui s'agrippait à son pull étaient blanches.

« John D. Rockefeller, John Napier, John Lennon, John Dalton. Tant de John mais aucun comme toi. Aucun d'aussi courageux que John Watson. »

"Ciel, qu'est ce qu'il t'ont fait?"

"La Lorazepam est une drogue à durée intermédiaire, souvent utilisée comme sédatif. Elle a six effets intrinsèques : anxiolytique, amnésie antérograde, sédation/hypnose, anticonvulsif, antiémétique et relaxation musculaire. »

Sherlock récita, ses lèvres collant à la peau de John pendant qu'il parlait.

Alors qu'il resserrait sa poigne autour de la taille de John, la manche de sa veste s'était relevée. John remarqua une trainée violette et attrapa instinctivement la main de Sherlock. Tout doucement, il remonta la manche jusqu'à son coude.

"Seigneur, Sherlock."

Son avant bras et son poignet étaient recouverts de taches sombres.

Sherlock se laissa faire, sa main posée sur John, paume vers le ciel, ses élégants doigts se refermant. La vue des marques sombres sur la peau pale de son ami réanima la colère de John. Comment avaient-ils osé…

Sherlock poursuivit, imperturbable, sa bouche chaude contre la peau du cou de John.

« Son originalité réside dans ses propriétés pharmacocinétiques : solubilité faible dans l'eau et les liquides, fort taux de protéines et métabolisme antioxydant, forme glucuronamide pharmacologiquement inactive et par sa puissance toute relative. »

"Sherlock, écoute moi, comment est ce qu'ils te l'ont administré ? Une injection ? »

La lorazepam en solution injectable peut être administré soit en injection intramusculaire profonde soit en intraveineuse. La solution injectable se présente sous forme d'ampoule d'un millilitre, contenant de deux à quatre milligrammes. Les solvants utilisés sont le polyéthylène glycol et le propylène glycol. »

"Sherlock—"

"Dans mon cas, la dose a été administrée en intramusculaire dans mon deltoïde. La première dose n'a pas fait effet, ils ont du me tenir pour me donner la deuxième. »

La main de John se resserra sur l'épaule de Sherlock et celui-ci retira sa main de la poigne de John pour lui tapoter la hanche.

"Tout va bien, John. Tu m'as sauvé.".

John reposa son menton sur le crane de Sherlock et senti ses boucles lui chatouiller la gorge. Sa respiration s'accéléra, il essayait de se calmer mais n'y arrivait pas.

"Je n'aurai jamais du te laisser."

"Non, non, John." Sa main recommençait à serer le pull de John. Sa voix intense. "Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi. »

John laissa ses lèvres caresser les cheveux de Sherlock et eut un relent d'antiseptique, l'odeur caractéristique des hôpitaux.

"Je les déteste." Sherlock murmura, son ton soudain hostile.

"Qui?"

"Tous."

John senti le nœud dans son estomac se desserrer quelque peu lorsque Sherlock se pressa plus fort contre lui. Il poussa un soupir et John senti ses cils papillonner contre sa gorge alors que Sherlock fermait les yeux.

"Tous sauf toi."

Sherlock s'endormit avant l'arrivée du taxi à Baker Street, enroulé contre John comme une plante tentaculaire, son souffle chaud et moite contre le cou de John.

John détestait l'idée de le réveiller mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de le porter sur deux étages.

Il le guida le plus doucement possible hors du taxi et jusqu'au seuil. Les escaliers furent un véritable challenge. Sherlock était encore plus sonné qu'auparavant et il semblait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit en dehors de se laisser lourdement aller contre John pendant que celui se débattait pour faire passer ses longues jambes sur chacune des marches.

C'était le début d'après midi et Madame Hudson était sortie. John savait qu'elle aura accouru au son de leurs pas brouillons sur les marches.

John dut faire une pause pour reprendre son souffle sur le pallier et Sherlock sembla reprendre quelque peu ses esprits. Il releva sa tête et pressa son front contre la mâchoire de John. Il expira longuement par le nez et John senti la longue caresse de son souffle descendre le long de son cou.

"John."

Son ton était différent, il avait perdu son affliction et semblait désormais… curieux, inquisiteur.

"Aller Sherlock, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour les dernière marche. On y va. »

Il réajusta son bras autour de la taille du brun et recommence l'ascension mais Sherlock n'aidait pas du tout. Il avait laissé tomber sa tête contre John et ses lèvres cherchaient à présent son oreille.

"Mmm… John." Son ton avait vraiment changé. Il avait prononcé le prénom comme s'il s'agissait d'un met exotique, à ne savourer qu'en des occasions très spéciales. La chaleur de son souffle faisant se hérisser les cheveux de John.

"Sherlock, s'il te plait, aide-moi."

Sherlock poussa une sorte de ronronnement contre l'oreille de John et entrouvrit ses lèvres. John éloigna sa tête instinctivement. « Sherlock! Fais un effort, tu peux le faire. Il ne reste que quelques marches."

Son rire envoya de l'air chaud contre la gorge de John mais il se redressa un peu et bougea ses jambes quand John le lui demandait, sa tête brune penchée en avant alors qu'il se concentrait sur ses pieds.

Ils parvinrent sur le palier et arrivèrent dans l'entrée mais sur le chemin de la chambre de Sherlock, celui-ci commença à glisser à nouveau. Ses genoux ne le portaient plus, ses jambes le lâchant. John dut le rapprocher de son torse, glissant ses mains sous les aisselles du brun pour le maintenir droit.

"Wow, wow. Doucement, regarde, on y est Presque."

Sherlock enroula ses bras autour du cou de John et celui-ci du bloquer ses genoux pour éviter de se retrouver trainé au sol. Soudain, la bouche de Sherlock se retrouva contre la gorge de John, son souffle se fondant en une expiration de son prénom.

« John, John, John. »

Sa bouche frôla le tendon saillant du cou de John alors qu'il tentait de s'éloigner.

"Ca suffit, Sherlock."

Celui-ci colla tout sa longue silhouette contre John.

Tentant de maintenir une distance entre leurs deux corps, il entraina Sherlock vers son lit. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche et laissa ses lèvres tracer doucement la mâchoire de John qui serra les dents pour lutter contre la sensation.

"Mon John." La voix de Sherlock était basse et haletante, tellement profonde que s'en était indécent. La sensation déferla directement dans l'aine de John.

« As-tu conscience de ta beauté ? »

John poussa Sherlock contre le matelas.

« La ferme Sherlock, maintenant tu vas au lit. »

"Je le pense."

Les bras de Sherlock étaient toujours enroulés autour du cou de John. Il en profita pour le faire tomber avec lui, sa bouche, chaude et humide, toujours pressée contre la peau de sa gorge.

John se débattait pour se défaire de Sherlock.

« Arrête, je suis sérieux, lâche moi ! »

Sherlock lécha le lobe de l'oreille de John et glissa une main entre eux, effleurant l'érection de John à travers son pantalon.

John se cambra.

"Arrête, ça suffit, ce n'est pas juste."

"Qu'est ce qui n'est pas juste?", demanda Sherlock, tout en ouvrant sa main contre le renflement.

John frissonna et perdit Presque l'équilibre.

Les yeux de Sherlock étaient Presque fermés, ses iris d'un bleu plus sombre qu'à l'habitude. Son expression devint soudain sérieuse.

« C'est quoi le problème ? », sa voix semblait inquiète, pendant qu'il traçait un cercle contre la bosse que formait l'érection de John. « Tu n'aimes pas ça ? »

"Tu es saoul…enfin, drogue." Répondit John, le désespoir le faisant bafouiller. Il se redressa sur ses bras à nouveau, tentant de se détacher du torse de Sherlock.

« Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tu n'en as pas vraiment envie. »

Avec une force surprenante, Sherlock attira John contre lui et lécha le lobe de son Oreille une nouvelle fois. Son corps était docile et chaud, il écartait ses jambes pour permettre à John de se rapprocher encore. Il ouvrit la bouche contre la peau de John et mordit doucement.

John laissa échapper un grognement.

Les doigts habiles de Sherlock étaient entrain de défaire sa braguette.

« Mais toi oui… » Sa voix était haletante.

"Sherlock, arrête..." La voix de John était incertaine. "Ne fais pas ça."

Sherlock écarta le tissu, ses doigts se faufilant à l'intérieur.

"Sherlock!"

John attrapa son poignet, l'immobilisant.

Sherlock protesta et tenta d'utiliser son autre main mais le sédatif l'avait rendu faible et John pu facilement l'en empêcher, remontant les deux poignets du brun au dessus de sa tête.

"Non." John se pencha sur Sherlock, le soufflé court, son corps recouvrant Sherlock. Il se releva sur ses genoux, éloignant ses hanches de celles de Sherlock. Il sentit son érection palpiter de mécontentement. « Il est hors de question qu'on fasse ça. »

Sherlock bascula sa tête en arrière, exposant la peau pale de sa gorge. Ses lèvres étaient ouvertes, son expression lointaine pendant qu'il regardait John à travers ses cils. John lécha ses lèvres, tentant d'éloigner son regard de l'ombre à la base du cou de Sherlock qu'il mourrait d'envie de lécher.

Sherlock profita de sa distraction pour se tortiller sous lui, soulevant un genou entre ses jambes et commença à le masturber avec, au travers de son jean.

John poussa un sifflement et s'éloigna brusquement, lâchant quelques secondes les poignets de Sherlock qui en profita pour attraper son cou et écraser ses lèvres contre celles du blond.

"Non, Sherl—"

Sherlock l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase, capturant ses lèvres. Le contact fit perdre le contrôle à John. Il arrêta de se débattre. Sherlock écarta les jambes et John s'écrasa contre lui, leurs corps se fondant l'un dans l'autre, leurs hanches se rencontrant dans une explosion de chaleur.

Le baiser était doux et humide, Sherlock ouvrant ses lèvres pour laisser sa langue rencontrer celle de John. Au contact de celle-ci, John entendit un grognement franchir ses lèvres, comme s'il avait été frappé. Tout d'un coup, son monde se limitait à ce point de contact entre eux, la langue de Sherlock glissant doucement, tendrement contre la sienne, sa bouche s'ouvrant de plus en plus grand pour donner le meilleur accès à John et son goût, mon dieu, le goût de Sherlock. Un gémissement désespéré résonna dans la gorge de John, ses bras tremblant sous l'intensité de la situation et soudain, une douleur dans la poitrine lui rappela que Sherlock n'était pas dans son état normal et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en profiter.

Il du faire appel à toute sa volonté pour quitter la douce chaleur des lèvres de Sherlock. Il se recula, le souffle court, se débattant pour se détacher de ses membres.

Il réussi à s'extirper de l'étreinte de Sherlock et rampa hors du lit le plus vite possible.

"John!"

Sherlock s'assit et tenta de le retenir mais John le repoussa contre les oreillers d'une main sur l'épaule, prenant garde à tenir ses distances.

"Non, Sherlock. Non. Il faut que tu dormes."

La bouche du brun était enflée, sa gorge plus rose qu'à l'accoutumée. Il fixait les lèvres de John, son regard intense mais vague. « John… »

"Non, Sherlock, tu n'es pas… Ce n'est pas…", ne pouvant reprendre son soufflé, John ferma les yeux, les poings serrés pour les empêcher de trembler. « Essaye de dormir Sherlock »

Il se laissa retomber contre les oreillers, s'avouant vaincu, le regard orageux.

John contourna le lit pour rejoindre la porte, une main posée sur la poignée.

« Ferme tes yeux et repose toi. Tu te sentira mieux dès que tu aura dormi »

Sherlock se tourna sur le coté, son dos vers la porte.

"Je suis à coté si tu as besoin de moi", dit John tout en ouvrant la porte, ce à quoi Sherlock ne répondit pas.

Tout en refermant la porte derrière lui, John soupira:

« Tu seras à nouveau toi-même demain matin. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre le living room avant que ses jambes ne cèdent sous son poids. Il glissa le long de la porte de Sherlock, sur le sol, tout son corps tremblant. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et tenta de retrouver son souffle, bien trop conscient de l'érection qui déformait son pantalon.

Reprend toi, Watson. Reprend toi, putain!

Il ferma les yeux.

Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer? Putain, c'était quoi ce bordel ?

C'était de la faute des sédatifs. C'était la seule explication. Sherlock planait complètement, il n'était pas lui-même. Mais qu'est ce qui avait pu le pousser à embrasser John, même malgré son état ? 'Il se jouait de toi' se dit John. Il fait toujours ce genre de choses. Il devine ce que veulent les gens et ensuite…

John se figea.

Oh mon dieu… Il sait…

Quelque part dans son esprit brillant, il avait du déduire que John éprouvait de l'attirance pour lui, il avait deviné et maintenant il le testait pour voir si il avait raison. Non, pour prouver qu'il avait raison – Sherlock ne se trompait jamais. John se rappela avec horreur de la réponse de Sherlock à ses protestations, lorsqu'il avait dit que ce n'était pas ce que le brun voulait : « Mais toi oui »

John emprisonna son crane avec ses mains, comme s'il pouvait écraser les souvenirs.

Sherlock avait lu le désir de John aussi facilement qu'un livre et peu importe qu'il ai décidé de lui tomber dessus parce que John en avait envie ou pour prouver qu'il avait raison, une chose était sure, Sherlock lui n'en avait pas envie.

John se senti nauséeux, c'était pire que dans ses cauchemars: Sherlock qui s'offrait à lui contre sa volonté, par compulsion ou simplement parce qu'il pensait qu'il le devait à John pour une raison ou une autre— peu importe, John se sentait écœuré.

Il se frotta les yeux, se forçant à se calmer.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Sherlock ne se souviendrai de rien au matin. La perte de mémoire à court terme étant une conséquence fréquente des tranquillisants, surtout s'ils étaient administrés en forte quantité et Sherlock avait bien reçu une forte dose. Il y avait également une chance que son comportement soit entièrement lié à la drogue – l'hypersexualité étant un effet secondaire courant, tout comme la désinhibition.

Il se sentit submergé par la rage en repensant à ce qui avait été imposé à Sherlock- l'entaille sur son front et les hématomes sur ses poignets. Il avait manifestement lutté férocement, sa panique devant être viscérale pour qu'il ai réagit si violement. Une fois encore, John se maudit de ne pas l'avoir accompagné.

Plus jamais, se promit-il. Plus jamais.

Il laissa sa tête retomber contre la porte et tendit l'oreille, à l'écoute du moindre signe d'agitation de l'autre coté. Tout était calme. Il espérait que Sherlock s'était enfin endormi et que tout serai terminé. Il irait vérifier que tout allait bien d'ici quelques heures mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas risqué de le réveiller.

Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il était toujours couvert des traces de leur course poursuite ses mains couverte du sang séché de Sherlock. Il allait prendre une douche et effacer ses souvenirs sous l'eau chaude—le sang de Sherlock coulant entre ses mains, les bras de Sherlock autour de son cou, ses lèvres, douces et chaudes contre les siennes.

John trébucha alors que les images lui revenaient à l'esprit douloureusement. Il tomba dans l'embrasure de la porte, son front posé contre son bras. Sa verge frémissant toujours furieusement, délaissée entre ses jambes. 'Non', John serra les dents, il n'allait pas se faire du bien. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il devait étouffer ses sentiments une bonne fois pour toute. Il se redressa et termina son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain, déterminé à ignorer les palpitations insistantes de sa virilité.

Cependant, alors qu'il se déshabillait et se glissait sous le jet d'eau glacée (qu'il maintenant froide délibérément, il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à la sensation des lèvres de Sherlock contre sa gorge, ses doigts, ces magnifiques et longs doigts, caressant son érection dans sa longueur à travers son pantalon, son gémissement, lorsque John s'était laissé aller contre lui. Pendant un bref instant, il se laissa aller à imaginer que tout était vrai, que Sherlock avait réellement voulu ça tout autant que lui, que les exhalations de désir de Sherlock étaient sincères. Il imagina que les caresses de la langue de Sherlock contre la sienne étaient destinées à le convaincre qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux la même chose.

John se dit que ce serait la dernière fois, rien qu'une dernière fois…

Il glissa sa main autour de sa verge sans même s'en rendre compte et tout d'un coup, il jouissait, s'arquant contre son poing, l'eau glacée frappant son dos, sanglotant sous la puissance de la libération.

Il s'effondra contre la paroi de la douche, frémissant, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux du dos de sa main. Il se dit que les larmes n'étaient que la conséquence du stress des dernières vingt-quatre heures couplé au fait qu'il ne s'était pas masturbé depuis son retour de nouvelle Zélande. La simple délivrance physique de son stress, rien de plus, tentait-il de se convaincre tandis qu'il attrapait le savon.

Il fit couler de l'eau chaude, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il n'allait pas se laisser dépérir comme une collégienne en plein chagrin d'amour. Il redressa ses épaules tout en se glissant sous l'eau chaude. C'était terminé. Il prit son désir, son désespoir et les souvenir du corps de Sherlock sous le sien et enferma tout dans une boite au fond de lui. Il attrapa le savon et se mit à frotter vigoureusement sa peau. Il allait tout laver – chaque trace de cette expérience et allait enfin reprendre le contrôle de sa personne. Oubliant définitivement ce qui était et ce qui aurai pu être.


End file.
